False Insanity
by Snow Whites Poison Kiss
Summary: *Yaoi, KaZe* He was placed in a mental institution instead of Cross Academy after the vampire attack that killed his family. No one believed him so he learned not to tell his horrifying story until his new therapist, Kaname Kuran, stepped in. A man he thought he might be able to trust until Kaname's real nature was exposed. How will he cope with this after his promise?
1. Chapter 1- The First Session

**A/N**= Hello my wonderful pets! A new story that is NOT Kuroshitsuji. My first Vampire Knight story *squeals* Warnings and mild warnings-

**Mild Warnings**- It has been a while since I've actually had anything to do with Vampire Knights and since this is a FANFICTION and I've had to mold things to my ideal's, somethings might not be spot on. And since this is a FANFICTION things should not have to be spot on. I'm merely using characters ~**Disclaimer**~ for my own plot.

**Warnings:**

**Yaoi**- Meaning, BoyxBoy. If you are uncomfortable with this, **LEAVE NOW**. I don't tolerate flames. Or people who hate yaoi but continue reading this even though I so clearly stated this is **yaoi**. Kaname and Zero will be acting explicitly.

**Mild OOC**- How else will one of the two men (Kaname- Zero) submit to the other? After all, we all know that if Zero, or Kaname, was TRULY being themselves, they wouldn't do ANYTHING I have planned ;D But I will try my best to get their personalities down.

**Of Age...ness- **Since I have a strict "of age" policy. Meaning all of the characters who are engaging in explicit acts *cough*fuckingeachothersenseless,butthat'sjustacrudewayofputtingit*cough* are 18 or older. Zero is 19, Kaname is 24. Depending on the time setting I choose (their birthdays) they may get older. The supporting characters will be around those ages as well.

Those are all the warnings I have for now, but now I'll just say this. It's a matter on reviews;

I am addicted to this drug known as reviews. But unlike normal drugs, these are good. Unless they're flames. I hate flames so please don't waste your time or my time. Anyway, please supply me with this 'review drug' because this means I update faster AND, ANDDDD, you get better stories. Meaning, I'm more inclined to write a chapter with juicy details or amazing smut. So don't hesitate to attack me with these things!

I also don't like Yuki very much (KaZe fan. She gets in the way) so... she won't be a very major person in this. There will be mentions, maybe a small debut, but that's it. And even then she won't be very welcomed from me.

Also, right now the genres are; Romance and General. I'm trying to decide if it will stay like that or change it to; Romance and Hurt/Comfort OR (this is a HUGE OR/MAYBE) Romance and Tragedy. I have yet to decide, it all depends on how I decide how it will end.

If I have any other things to add, I will add them, but for now you may read the chapter-

* * *

1- Zero

_"Zero, run!" his father screamed, voice filled with panic. "And protect Ichiru!" he added, pushing the other Kiryu twin towards him. He reached for Ichiru's arm, whirling on his heel and running only a few feet before running right into a monster._

_"No need to run..." it soothed. He avoided the beast's eyes, focusing on the bloodstained mouth instead. He wondered if there was a difference between staring at the beast's mouth instead of it's eyes. Both were horrifying..._

_"Zero, go," Ichiru urged softly, shaking from fear and from the cold weather. Both brother's knew there was only time for one to preoccupy the monster so the other could get away. "Even if I get away I won't last long. You need to live," he whispered. He took a few steps back anyway, bringing his twin with him._

There has to be a way_, he thought helplessly, staring defiantly at the beast's mouth._

_"I won't hurt you. How about I give you both an eternity to be together? An eternity to live?" the monster coaxed. The thought horrified him. Why would he want something that was literally a fate worse than death?_

_Without a second thought he squeezed Ichiru's hand and bolted, only managing a few feet more before his brother was torn from him. A small cry left his lips as he turned around, anger coursing through him.  
_

_"Don't, Zero! Run, I'll be fine! I promise!" Ichiru shouted. He considered for a moment, then bolted, knowing it was wrong but his body wouldn't listen._

I'll get help_, he told himself, struggling to run as the snow grew deeper. _I'll get help for them...

~.~.~

Zero gasped as he woke up, staring blankly at the white wall only inches from his face as he fully woke. Slowly, he burned the traces of the nightmare from his mind, trying to do what Doctor Jane, an old woman who's personality was as fake as her 'kind' smile and eyes, told him to do; find something solid and cling to it. Though it was hard to do that when everything was white. His thin pajamas, his cot, the walls and floor, the sink and toilet, the wastebasket. Hell, even his hair was white! The only splash of color in the room was his eyes and he'd have to look into a mirror to see them. Though his mirror had been removed long ago due to an... incident. Zero couldn't bear seeing his reflection after knowing he had left his family behind to vamp-

_Stop it! There's no such thing as vampires! _Zero scolded himself. But he knew there was. He had seen them, he had watched them kill his family. It wasn't his fault no one believed him. It wasn't his fault they thought he was crazy and shipped him off to a-

Zero sat up, sighing as he tried to find something 'solid' to cling to. His lavender eyes finally rested on his fingernails, which Yuki, his old therapist, had painted a dark purple just days before.

Yuki had been his therapist for nearly three years, but quit four days earlier because she had given up on trying to 'fix' him. They had also docked her pay because Zero had failed to improve so she stormed out, angry that she wasn't being payed what she claimed she should have been. Zero had always considered her a friend though. His sessions with her always seemed to be something to look forward to. From twelve o'clock to two o'clock every other day... _that_ had been his haven.

Now he had some therapist. Some Kaname Kuran. Zero had already decided not to like him, knowing it would be some old guy who just recited from the books. Yuki had always taken the problems he was struggling with and helped him solve them. She had helped even if the other doctors hadn't seen it. Really, he had moved from square one and had just gotten to square two after several years. Now he would be stuck at square one forever. With that stupid Kuran guy.

"Zero..." Doctor Jane said softly, slowly opening the metal door to his small room. "Its time for your first session with Doctor Kuran," she added, "Did you take your medication?"

"Yes," Zero replied shortly. In actuality, Zero had found that the medication made him drowsy and outrageously sluggish so he had started putting the pills in little napkins then throwing them in the wastebasket a long time ago.

They had yet to figure it out. The thought made a smirk rise, no doubt causing suspicion and curiosity to rise within Doctor Jane.

"Well, come along then," she ordered, waiting for Zero to walk about before leading him down the white hallway. The hallway was lined with metal doors that led to either therapy rooms or the other 'patients' rooms. The doors made of dark wood were the therapists rooms for the patient's who still had hope and didn't sit in their rooms, mumbling to themselves with a crazed look in their eyes.

Honestly, if Zero didn't get some color in his life, he was worried he'd become like that too.

"Okay, Zero," Doctor Jane said, finally stopping her endless chatter on how Zero would adore 'Doctor Kuran'. "You can go on in this room, Doctor Kuran will be with you in a few minutes."

Zero took a deep breath and walking into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him before taking in his surroundings. Yuki's room had been warm and inviting while this room was the exact opposite. Black curtains hung from the windows, filtering the light, and most of the light in the room came from fancy lamps. The furniture looked expensive and not at all comfortable, and a desk sat in the corner of the room already piled high with folders. The only thing that destroyed the rich atmosphere were the boxes that sat around the room, either opened or still unopened.

"Is it to your liking?"

Zero whirled around towards the melodic, deep voice that came from behind him. A man with dark brown hair that fell just to his shoulders was leaning against one of the expensive looking couches, his crimson eyes regarding Zero carefully. His skin was pale, his features sharp yet soft, and he was at least half a foot taller, if not more, than Zero. He wore a pair of black dress pants, and a black shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, revealing some of his pale chest, and most of his collarbone. He was eerily beautiful.

"Are you...?"

"Kaname Kuran? Yes. Not at all like the old man you imagined, correct?" the man finished for him, his red eyes taking on an amused glint.

"How did you-"

"Your expression," Kaname interrupted, waving a hand dismissively. Fresh anger coursed through Zero at the arrogant tone of the man, who couldn't have been that much older than him in the first place. "Don't be mad at me. I was simply answering what I already knew you were going to ask. Why waste time?" he snickered, brushing past Zero to his desk. "Now, is this room to your liking?" he asked again.

"Not really. It's too dark, and doesn't look comfortable at all," Zero growled.

"Good."

"W-what?" Zero asked, surprise taking over.

"Being too comfortable won't be good, though you will find that the furniture is comfortable, but it will stay dark until you get comfortable with that. Then I'll introduce light," Kaname replied, gesturing for Zero to sit down. Zero hesitantly did so, finding that the couch he had chosen really was comfortable. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of Kaname digging through the files, a sigh emitting from his lips when he finally found the file he was looking for. "So, you've been here for several years because... vampires attacked your family, killing them all?" he asked. Zero narrowed his eyes in anger. No doctor or therapist here had mentioned it since they were told not to mention it, so why did this all high and mighty man get to?

"You aren't allowed to speak to me about that," the silverette growled.

"I'm not?" Kaname asked, a perfect eyebrow rising in amusement and disappearing behind the brown bangs that hung in his face.

"Everyone has been told not to discuss it with me," Zero shrugged. He couldn't stand this man.

"Then how do you expect to get better?" the brunette questioned. Zero considered this for a moment before shrugging his shoulders again. "Now, if what I said before is true, tell me what happened."

"No," Zero declined sharply. The last time he had told that story had been five years ago. He had learned not to tell because... things would happen after he relived the memories.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to relive it..."

"What if that's the only way, Zero?" Kaname asked softly.

"I won't relive it because things happen afterwards!" Zero hissed, anger flaring up in him once again. Why couldn't this man just tell him how messed up he was? How there was false hope out there somewhere? Why did he have to look into the details?

"What things?"

Zero's nails were digging into his palm by now, the scent of blood filling the air with it's nauseating smell.

"None of your business," Zero snapped.

"You're acting like a child," Kaname sighed, making Zero wince. "I don't care much for you personally, because at the end of the day I still get my paycheck. But I also get the satisfaction of 'fixing' you," he said coldly, as if Zero was just a hindrance.

"I didn't ask for you!" Zero shouted, standing up and pointing a finger at the brunette, wincing when cold air met the small wounds on his palm. Kaname seemed to notice the wounds but his focus was back on Zero almost immediately, frustration clear on his face. "I didn't ask for this! I'm not crazy, I know what I saw, I know what happened!" he yelled.

"I never said you were crazy and I never said I didn't believe you," Kaname countered calmly, which only fueled his anger.

"You're criticizing me!"

"I'm not. You obviously haven't had a therapist like me."

"A therapist who only cares about money? I think I've experienced that," Zero growled.

"Wrong. I've had quite a few patients today, do you know what they all shared?" Kaname asked. He continued when Zero said nothing. "They were truly crazy, Zero. They all had a detached look from everything," he said.

"But I am crazy, Doctor Kuran," Zero countered softly.

"Wrong again. You have life, Zero. Something the rest don't," Kaname chuckled, fisting back his hair only to have it fall back into place again. "I want to save you."

"Vampires aren't real, Kuran," the silverette growled. "That's how I know I'm crazy."

"They aren't?" Kaname asked, his eyebrow arching again for the same reason; amusement. He was still taunting him!

Zero bolted for the door, anger and fear fueling him on. Kaname was too smart. He wasn't supposed to have a therapist like that. He had had Yuki, who was smart, but... friend smart. She had only been a friend. Then he had had the dull, repeat from the book kinds of therapists. Who just told him he was crazy. Which he was, wasn't he?

But Kaname. He told him he wasn't crazy and Zero knew he had proof to back that up. Kaname was smart. He saw into those things and he knew damn well he could read people like a book. Even Zero. But Zero would make sure to change that since it would frustrate the arrogant man beyond no end.

He didn't like that. He didn't like Kaname. He hated the man who told him he wasn't crazy for believing vampires killed his family, because if he was right... if he was right, it meant there was a world out there that Zero should be terrified of. That Zero should despise more than his own personal world.

And if he was right, then Zero would avenge his family and destroy the vampires that killed his brother and his parents. And any other vampire that got in his way.

_But that's ridiculous_, Zero thought as he burst into the familiar white room and collapsed on his cot. _Because vampires aren't real_.

He fell asleep with his new therapists words echoing in his head. _You have life, Zero... I want to save you...__  
_

* * *

**A/N-** Remember, the first chapter is almost always cliche. I feel like this moved too fast but... eh, I'm satisfied *shrugs* I like it... minus the fact that I'm SO NERVOUS. I'm just sitting here staring at it like; WTF... what if it isn't good enough? What if it's hated? *other various questions*

Review my pets, or I will have no motivation to continue *evil chuckle*

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	2. Chapter 2- The Second Session

_2- The Second Session_

Zero sighed as he stared at the clock above his 'door'.

**11:59**

He had exactly one minute before Doctor Jane would pop her head into his room, calling for him to follow so he could go to his next session with Kuran. Zero wondered why he hated the brunette so much. If he thought back on it, it really made no sense. Kuran had obviously just proved he wanted to help, and had never done anything to personally offend Zero, but whenever Zero was in his presence...

_I want to kill him_, Zero thought, shuddering at the sudden violence of his mind.

"Zero," Doctor Jane practically sang, her head popping into the room just as Zero had predicted. "Because I have a feeling you'll resist going to Doctor Kuran's office, I brought Yuki with me," she said, fully stepping into the room.

"What?" Zero asked, his head whipping towards the elderly woman. He knew disbelief shone in his lavender eyes, but that only seemed to amuse her.

"If you agree to go to Doctor Kuran's appointments for the next month without any arguments, you may see Yuki. Next month will go the same way," Doctor Jane explained.

_They must be desperate_, Zero thought in amusement.

"How long?"

"Ten minutes for now."

Ten minutes to find out why Yuki really left. He could do it.

"Deal," Zero said, wincing as Doctor Jane called for Yuki, her voice shrill.

He shouldn't want to see Yuki. She had betrayed him in a way, but at the same time he knew Yuki left for a stupid reason, and the reason he had been told wasn't true at all. There was only one way to find out, and now that the source was there he had the perfect opportunity.

"Zero!" Yuki exclaimed cheerfully as she walked in, her eyes bright. Her expression slowly faded to guilt as she met Zero's glare. "Zero..." she repeated, her voice soft and sad.

"Why did you leave, Yuki?" he asked curiously. Surprisingly, he found no emotion for the girl in front of him, just blank curiosity. Was he really that lost of a cause?

"I wasn't being paid-"

"Don't lie to the boy, Yuki!" Doctor Jane laughed brightly. Her eyes didn't match her demeanor though. They were dark and showed impatience. "You were paid more than any other doctor in this hospital, more than Kaname even, yet you demanded more. Personally, I don't even think you're that good of a therapist," she added, shrugging her shoulders lightly. Yuki glared at her, but then she took on a surprised expression.

"Kaname works here?" she asked softly.

"Yes, he's Zero's new therapist," Doctor Jane replied, just as confused as Zero.

_He really gets around a lot... everyone knows him_, Zero thought.

"I want to see him," Yuki said, though it was more of a demand.

He even had everyone wrapped around his finger!

"He doesn't see anyone but patients or other doctors when he's working. You'll have to wait until after hours," the older woman replied sternly. Zero snickered at Yuki's crestfallen expression. "Speaking of which, we need to go now, Zero."

"I really don't want to go, Doctor Jane," Zero sighed, standing up and brushing past Yuki to the door, ignoring her goodbye. He couldn't believe Yuki knew Kaname. And based on what he had heard from the other doctors, he was favored.

_Young, smart, gorgeous. Who wouldn't like him that's in their right mind? _Zero thought spitefully as he and Doctor Jane walked down the silent hallway. His eyes widened in horror when he realized what he had just thought. Gorgeous? Kuran wasn't _that _good looking... _Who am I kidding? _he asked himself, smirking at how weak minded he was being.

"Please be civil to Doctor Kuran, Zero," Doctor Jane sighed, interrupting Zero's flustered thoughts.

"I make no promises..." Zero muttered, already heading into the dark office. It was the same as last time, minus all the cluttered folders and boxes, and smelled... amazing. _No, that's not the right word_, he thought, inhaling deeply to try and name the smell. It made him... hungry...

"Hello, Zero. I'm surprised you've managed to come back," Kuran greeted from his desk, his tone proving he was completely distracted.

"It was no easy task," Zero growled, sitting down on the couch he had sat on during his first 'session'. After a few moments of silence, Kuran sighed in frustration then grabbed a notebook and pen and stood up, making his way to the couch across from Zero. As the brunette got closer, the scent grew stronger, sending another hunger pang through him. _What the hell? _He wondered, completely freaked out by the reaction. Kuran didn't even smell like food! It was just sweet and rich.

_And just so happens to make your mouth water and your thoughts run wild_.

"Zero?" Kaname asked, his expression suggesting he had been trying to call him back into reality for a while.

_It has to be his cologne_.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Zero asked, surprising both of them.

"No," the other man chuckled, his eyebrows arched in amusement."I don't wear cologne."

"Oh." Such a simple word. 'Oh' wasn't even really a word, more of a sound or a syllable. Zero hated it whatever it was, and winced from hearing it escape his lips.

"Do you want to tell me anything about your past?" Kuran asked softly, the hidden question laced in with it. He was trying to get Zero to talk about the 'attack'.

"No," Zero growled, narrowing his eyes in anger. He had promised himself Kuran would not find out one thing.

"Do you have any questions for me?" the brunette asked, surprising Zero this time. He wasn't going to argue? Pry? Demand information?

"Why do you think I'm not crazy?" Zero found himself asking, feeling anger bubble up towards himself. He hadn't wanted to ask the bastard anything! He had meant to say no!

"Because I know what crazy looks like, Zero," Kuran started, his red eyes staring straight into Zero's lavender eyes. It made him shudder at the depth that he seemed to instantly get lost in.

_I wonder how much passion they can hold... _Zero wondered, then blushed slightly and shoved the thought away. How could he think that about a man? Let alone Kuran!

"I've said it before. You don't have that detached look in your eyes. That look that proves how empty you are," the brunette continued. "You're just angry and scared."

"I'm not scared!" Zero hissed, snapping out of whatever trance he had been in.

"Then give me a good reason why you won't tell me about your family," Kuran countered calmly. His voice rubbed against Zero's nerves, practically challenging him, which it was.

"Because I don't trust you," Zero stated simply, glaring fiercely at the man sitting across from him. The man who's beauty stunned Zero and who's scent was tantalizing... _What is wrong with you?_ he though, panic and fear bubbling up in his chest.

"This has nothing to do with trust, Zero. It's a lot easier to tell secrets and problems to people you don't trust than the people you do," Kaname countered. Zero's breathing hitched, almost becoming labored. "Do you care about my opinion?" he asked. Zero could only shake his head to show he didn't. "Then why should you care what I think about what happened to you?"

Zero doubled over, grinding his teeth together as the side of his neck started burning and it became harder to breathe. _Not again_, he thought, praying that the... the 'mark' wouldn't show up.

"Zero?" Kaname asked, alarm clear in his tone. Suddenly, he was too close. The scent was too strong. Kuran's hand was on his shoulder, and he was kneeling in front of him, the thick scent crashing over Zero like a wave. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, the sound of his voice only adding to that wave.

Zero was sure the mark was there. His neck was burning strong enough that it would be there, stronger than it had ever been before. Clapping a hand to the side of his neck, Zero shoved the brunette away, clumsily bolting to the desk and moving around behind it so that it was between him and Kuran. He didn't realize he had basically cornered himself until it was too late. Zero coughed as Kaname moved towards him slowly, the smell choking him it had gotten so thick.

"Stop..." Zero growled, placing a warning hand in front of him. His gums were burning now, almost throbbing if he focused on it long enough, which he quickly learned not to do. "You did something to me," he whispered, realizing he was scared. Though he'd never admit that to anyone, he was. He hadn't felt scared for years, not until Kuran had mentioned it.

"I didn't do anything, Zero," Kaname said, still walking closer. "What are you feeling right now? I need to know so I can help you," he asked softly, so close that his thighs brushed the table. Zero pressed himself against the wall, trying to get his frantic breathing under control. Zero met the crimson eyes again, finding sincerity in them, but there was something else hidden. The sincerity covered it, but in the deepest part there was something else.

Zero groaned as his head started to pound, his stomach twisting and knotting painfully. It was like he hadn't eaten in _years_.

"Zero!" Kaname exclaimed, suddenly moving around the desk and lunging forward as Zero's knees buckled. For once, he sank gratefully into the darkness that swarmed into his head.

~.~.~

_What the hell happened? _Zero wondered as he woke up, ignoring the pounding in his head and the churning emptiness in his stomach. He focused more on the _color_. He was in a bed, a bed with deep red sheets, in a bedroom with dark mahogany wood floors and walls, black furniture, paintings, and... _color_.

And the bed was so comfortable. There had to be at least fifty pillows supporting his head and he could just sink into the mattress and live in it forever. His cot was lumpy and his pillow was limp and thin. Right now, he was laying on a piece of heaven compared to that.

"You're up?" a low voice asked from one side of the room. Startled, Zero's head shot to the source, frowning when he saw Kuran.

_I'm in Hell_.

"Here," he sighed, standing up from the plush chair and walking over with a steaming mug of... of something. "Drink this," he said, helping Zero up, against his will, and handing him the cup.

"What is it?" he asked, staring down at the dark liquid. When the smell hit his nose, he almost chugged it right there, but the fact that Kuran had made it held him back.

"It's a tea that will help you feel better," the brunette replied. Hearing no hesitation in the other mans voice, Zero rose the mug to his lips, taking a sip of the hot liquid. It was thick and the second it hit his tongue, and he downed it in probably a second or less after that. He muttered a thank you as he handed the cup back to Kaname, who just set it down on the nightstand.

"Where am I?" he finally asked after Kaname made it clear he wouldn't speak.

"My home away from home," the brunette replied flatly.

"What?"

"On the weeks I work at the institute, I sleep here. On the weeks I don't I go home," he elaborated, then snickered after receiving a confused look from Zero. "I work at the institute every other week. Next week I go home, and you'll have a different therapist for next week. Then I'll be back and so on," he explained.

Zero found himself upset that he'd have a different therapist next week. If he had been told yesterday he would have been the happiest man alive.

Wouldn't he?

Zero frowned, hating how contradicting his thoughts were lately.

"Zero, I need to know something," Kaname said, his tone taking on something much more serious. Zero looked at him carefully, making sure there were walls up around him.

"What...?"

"I want you to remember everything that happened when you were attacked," he said softly, sitting down on the bed and turning so that he faced Zero.

He was absolutely positive no man could look as serious as Kaname did right then. Or as-

_No!_

"No," Zero growled, voicing his thoughts, though for completely different reasons.

"You can't keep things bottled up, Zero. It's not healthy, and I'm not just saying that. I mean it," Kaname argued, his voice still soft. "What happened back in my office wasn't a panic attack. It was the result of something much deeper that happened to you mentally and physically," he added. Zero's eyes widened and his hand flew to his neck on impulse. "I saw the mark. It's still there," the brunette said, answering his unspoken question, though his eyes revealed nothing.

"W-what... no!" Zero exclaimed, bolting off of the bed, pausing from a moment of dizziness, then running to the mirror beside a door on the far wall. He tilted his head to the side so the silver hair fell out of the way, his eyes widening in horror. It was there. Dark and definitely there. "I-I can't... how am I..." he fumbled for his words, hands shaking as he traced one finger along it.

"I'm already making arrangements to get you out of the institute. Without them knowing of course, but in the mean time I'll give you something to cover it up," Kaname said softly, walking up to him so that they were only a few feet apart. Zero whirled on him, projecting his anger onto the brunette.

"I was fine before you showed up, Kuran!" he snarled, pointing at him. The lack of reaction only fueled him on. "This hadn't appeared before until you came along!" he shouted. "I never felt weird, I didn't have that... that panic attack-"

"It wasn't a panic attack..."

"Whatever it was! It only happened because you made me remember!" he yelled, hands now tangled in his silver strands. Kaname caught him as he fell forward, strength Zero didn't know Kaname possessed holding him up. "I hate you," Zero said, his voice weak and strangled. Despite his will, he clung to the other man, fingers clenching the thin fabric of Kaname's shirt.

"Yet I'm the only one who cares enough for you to get you out of the institute," Kaname chuckled softly, pulling Zero up so that his forehead rested against his shoulder, and one arm wrapping around his waist to support him. Zero didn't protest or move. One, he was too weak to, and two, Kaname was right.

Kaname had become his haven. His solid to cling to. And no matter how much he hated the man, that was the truth.

* * *

A/N= I am so sorry for the late update. I have this system going; Update my Kuro story on Saturday, update this one on Sunday. I actually should have updated twice already, but there's been a lot of personal problems that I've been working through and I couldn't bare the thought of presenting you guys with a less than perfect chapter.

Annyyywaayyyy;

Do you know how happy I am? I got so many favorites for this and was put on so many alerts for just ONE chapter that it amazed me. Thank you so much ^^ (The reviews are what motivated me to update at three o'clock in the morning though ;D)

Review responses~

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper- **... I was so thankful when I got your review (and happy. Very, very happy) because once upon a time (like A LONG TIME AGO. Back when I didn't have an account), I read one of your stories. Forgot the name, forgot your username, all that lovely shiz. I get your review, something strikes a resemblance to me, I go to your profile, look through your stories... and FREAK THE FUCK OUT *coughs* pardon my French. So you have no idea how much your review meant. It was like... WHOA

**ben4kevin- **Your review was nice... but it was probably the most nerve-racking reviews I have EVER received and I have no idea why. I sat there, staring at those two words, biting my thumbnail for like... ten minutes! And it wasn't because it was short (i've gotten reviews that have said the same exact thing and sometimes less)... I just... I DON'T KNOW. I was so worried! lol

**ZeamagiriZyenn- **Well... I don't know if I can answer your question... Part of me feels like the answer is really obvious (but I'm the one writing it so go figure right?)... but another part of me feels like it'll be a spoiler if I give it away, even though it's not in the least. So I'll answer your question ^^ Yes, Kaname is a vampire.

**FangedandFriendless - **Haha first review! You get a cookie *hands cookie*. Thank you so much. I was worried about Zero the most, so I'm really glad I got his character down in the first chapter (hopefully I did the same or close to it anyway in this one. It was kind of hard). Why do I keep getting that whole Kaname not being a vampire thing? Is it really that hard to tell? *le gasp* Maybe he acts so human anyway, that's just his personality! *Thinks I'm on to something* Pft that's so not it...

Until the next chapter (which will hopefully be this Sunday)

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	3. Chapter 3- The Third Session

A/N= I'll make this little key for you guys since I've come up with a little bit of an easier explanation thing for these things that I have decided to use (mostly for myself ^^)

~.~.~= Means that the P.O.V has changed. I don't know if I'll do this very much though

*.*.*= Time has moved forward a little bit

`.`.`= A flashback. These I will use a few more times before I really get into the story

* * *

_3- The Third Session_

Zero sighed as he rolled over on his cot, trying to find at least some comfort. It had been like this since the incident with Kuran two days prior. One would think it was because of trauma, but that wasn't the case. It was because Kuran's bed was probably the best thing Zero had ever experienced.

His 'bed' couldn't even be compared to that one.

_Kuran promised one wee_k, Zero reminded himself. _One week before I'm out of this Hell-hole and in a real house, sleeping in a real bed_, he thought. Kuran couldn't possibly be buying him a house, but Zero knew the brunette wasn't planning on throwing him out on the streets after going through so much trouble of getting him out. This left only one place.

Kuran's home.

There was no way Zero could live with the arrogant bastard. He'd really go crazy if he did.

He chuckled at his reasoning. Zero had been thinking of himself as a perfectly sane person lately, but for the last seven years he had lived in a mental institution, believing _vampires _had killed his family! Now he bore a definitely unnatural mark on the side of his neck (now hidden by a concealer Kaname had given him).

Zero bolted straight up in alarm when his door clicked open and an uncharacteristically pissed off Doctor Jane walked in.

"Care to tell me what these are?" the older woman asked, her voice tight with anger. She held up a bag containing at least a months worth of small pills, then another with napkins.

"My medication," he answered, tone carefree. "And the napkins I hid them in," he finished. It's not like he'd get killed for not taking pills, they'd just watch him closely.

"Because of this you've been prescribed with another medication, and you _will _be taking these," she informed him coldly. Zero sighed as he was handed a bottle of water and two pills. "After you take those I'll bring you to lunch, and then you'll go to Doctor Rido for electroconvulsive therapy," she added.

Zero froze, the pills halfway to his mouth. _Electroconvulsive therapy? _That had happened once, also with Doctor Rido who was the head doctor in that area. He had been assigned to the same treatment, and to sum a rather long story up; he hadn't been put in any form of physical therapy again.

This had been five years ago.

With a defiant glare at Doctor Jane, he popped both pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of water. He had to figure out how he would start hiding them before next week. If they made him overly sluggish there was no way Kaname would get him out easily, but if they made him sluggish _and_ talkative, the whole plan would be completely pointless since the Monday of next week was the only time Kuran could do it.

_If she thinks I'll willingly work with... With... Who was the doctor again? _Zero wondered, finding himself weakly struggling to keep a solid thought as the pills began to work. His body was becoming heavy and his thoughts began to become outrageous. He was sluggish and talkative.

"No~" he groaned as the pills really worked on him. "No, no, no, no!"

"Quiet, Zero," Doctor Jane sighed, helping the boy to his feet and leading him out of the room and down the hallway. Zero smiled and turned a glassy, drugged gaze to her.

"You smell nice, Doctor Jane," he said softly. "Like apples and cinnamon," he giggled.

"Hopefully you get used to this medication soon," the older woman muttered.

"It makes me hungry~" Zero continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"That's why we're going to the cafeteria," the doctor replied, her voice cheerful again. Zero just stumbled along beside Doctor Jane, sinking gratefully into the seat she put him in at an empty table once the reached the cafeteria.

Zero gazed at the scene in front of him, fighting the urge to scream into the silence. Patients sat at tables, spread out and either eating or staring into space. The only sound came from the doctors helping the patients who were too young to eat themselves, chatting quietly. He felt his mind start to switch to a faster pace when he saw a familiar, thin frame and mid-length brown hair.

"Kuran!" he called, smiling lazily when crimson eyes met his, confusion clear on his features. He leaned down and whispered to the little girl beside him before standing up and patting the red curls with a friendly smile.

"I'm fairly certain you're too old for assistance when eating," the brunette stated, slowly sitting down in front of Zero and eyeing him wearily.

"I'm hungry~" Zero whined, laying his head down on the table with his cheek pressed against the surface, giving Kuran a pained look through the silver strands.

"I believe your doctor is getting-"

"No!" Zero interrupted sharply, surprising the other man. "I want the tea you gave me!"

"Zero, that-"

"Stop harassing Doctor Kuran, Zero," Doctor Jane scolded lightly, giving Kuran an apologetic glance and setting a tray of food down in front of Zero. He just frowned, obviously upset over being interrupted twice.

"Just because I hate him doesn't mean I'm always harassing him," Zero growled, glaring at the older doctor. Both of them just brushed it off, but Zero zoned out as both the apple and cinnamon and the more tantalizing scent of Kaname hit him.

His first instinct was to lunge across the table for Kaname, but even through his drugged mind he knew that wouldn't be smart.

"Zero?"

The brunette's voice brought Zero out of his inner urges.

"What?" he growled, trying to fight every fiber in his being to not attack Kuran. It was hard to do through his fuzzy will when he was hungry and the man sitting in front of him seemed to be what he needed.

"Are you going to eat?" Doctor Jane asked.

"I want to," Zero replied flatly, staring levelly into Kaname's red eyes. Something in Zero's gaze must have struck the young doctor, as he had stood up immediately and excused himself. "I hate you, Kuran!" Zero shouted, then laughed softly. "Even if you are the only one who cares," he giggled, repeating what Kaname had told him just two days ago. He blushed softly as he remembered his moment of weakness, when he had basically collapsed against Kuran and clung to him as if he were truly the only thing solid.

"Come on, Zero," Doctor Jane sighed, realizing he wouldn't be eating. Once again she helped him out of the cafeteria, then to a different wing of the institute Zero wasn't familiar with. "You'll be under Doctor Rido's care in electroconvulsive therapy for the next hour," she informed hum.

"Mmhmm..." Zero mumbled his body seeming to grow heavier as he became tired. Moments later he was sitting on a cold table, blankly staring at Rido.

_He has to be related to Kuran_, Zero thought as he took in the doctors appearance. He had the same color hair, it was just slightly longer and curlier. He was built the same way and had the same pale skin tone, but the only difference was his eyes. One was red, and the other was an icy blue. He also looked slightly older, maybe in his late twenties to early thirties.

"Please lay down on the table, Zero," Rido finally said, his eyes cold and blank. Zero hesitated before doing what he was told, unsure now of what he was about to be put through. "I'm sure you're aware of how this process goes," the older man started flatly, smiling coldly as he lifted up Zero's wrist and stuck a needle into the vein, the anesthetic flowing into it. "Only this time it'll be a process to remember."

"What?" Zero asked, the effects of the pills wearing off as the new medicine worked its way through him. Panic bubbled up in his chest as two cold electrodes were pressed to his temples.

"I saw Doctor Kuran's notes on your last visit," Rido started. Fear coursed through Zero as he wondered how much Rido knew, before it struck him that those notes were meant for Kaname's eyes only, and without Zero's permission he couldn't share anything. "I decided to do him a favor as he had written he so desperately wanted to know your memories."

"You-"

"He didn't say why though," Rido said softly, tightening the restraints around Zero's wrists and ankles. That's when the silverette's breathing became labored. "I was hoping you would tell me all of this so I could tell Doctor Kuran."

Zero glared at the man and spit at him, hitting his cheek. He didn't think he could hate someone so strongly in just under ten minutes.

_If he's a Kuran then maybe I just naturally hate them_, he thought before Rido's sudden closeness startled him.

"You'll regret that, Kiryu. Not today, but as soon as you realize your place as a Level D," Rido said calmly, his breath stirring Zero's hair. Before Zero even had time to wonder what he meant, a strong wave of electricity flowed into him, and memories sprung to his eyes as Rido's voice mixed with it. The same deep and rich voice Kaname could possess.

Zero didn't even think he had time to scream before his memories engulfed him.

`.`.`

_"Zero, run, I'll be fine!" Ichiru promised as he was pulled from Zero's grasp. He hesitated before running away from the bloody scene before him, but it wasn't for safety. He ran towards the house._

_"Mom!" he called, bursting into the now cold house. To think that moments ago he and Ichiru had been sleeping peacefully. He heard soft sobs and a soothing, deeper voice of a man from his parents room. Quickly, he walked towards the room, quietly slipping in through the slightly opened door. "Mom?" he asked softly, gasping when he noticed a taller silhouette over his mother. His voice shifted the creatures attention, making it look up at him. The only thing visible in the dark room were its glowing red eyes, and the flash of its teeth as it smiled slightly._

_"Zero, leave now," his mother ordered weakly._

_"Your name is Zero?" the beast asked softly, taking one small step forward. He made the mistake of meeting the crimson eyes, his body unwilling to listen to his mind now. "Come here," it said, though it made it sound like a soft plead that carefully hid desperation. It was part of the demon's facade though, as Zero knew it too well. Everything in him screamed at him to run, but his feet carried him forward anyway. When he was close enough, the monster dropped gracefully to its knees and pulled him close._

_"Don't kill him," his mother pleaded, now gasping weakly, but the gasps sounded... wet. As if liquid were pouring into her lungs and throat._

What blood she has left_, he realized, tears springing to his eyes. he couldn't fight back as the beast pulled him close, one hand softly running through his silver hair as if it were trying to calm him._

_"I'll mark you, Zero," it decided softly._

_"No..." he muttered, but knew even if he could resist, he'd get nowhere as the demon holding him possessed immense strength and it would only make things more painful._

_"If I don't you won't be safe. If I mark you, you'll be safe, and when I say run, you run," it assured. "I'll find you in a little bit and make everything better," the demon promised._

_His eyes flicked to his mother in case she would protest, but nothing came and her labored breathing had stopped. She was gone._

_"Ichiru..." he murmured. The beasts false promises were getting to him despite his better judgement. If the creature could save him, it could save Ichiru, right?_

_"I'm sorry, but he belongs to someone else," it apologized before its teeth buried themselves into his neck, making him cry out as his neck began to throb. "Run," it whispered as it pulled away, sharp teeth glistening as it licked blood off its lips. As he was released from its spell, he did._

`.`.`

Zero was abruptly back in his own head, and he found himself screaming, fighting against his restraints, and his hair plastered to his neck and face from sweat. He slowly started to calm down as Rido started to speak, but as soon as Zero got his breathing back under control he aimed a furious glare at the doctor and spit at him again. Making sure he was out of the restraints before he did so though, in case Rido would use the machines behind him as a torture method. Honestly, he wouldn't put it past him.

"You really need to stop doing that," Rido growled. "Tell me what happened and what you felt," he said a few moments later after he had wiped the spit off of his flawless skin.

"Bite me," Zero snarled, fear coursing through him as Rido smiled cruelly.

"Is that an offer?" Rido asked. Zero slid off of the table and stumbled towards the door. "You can't leave until you answer my questions," he said, icy fingers wrapping around his upper arm.

"I felt electricity," Zero snarled, jerking out of the mans grasp and running out of the room. He didn't stop until he got back to his own room, and when he did he collapsed on the cot. Zero lay there for a few moments, shivering as he realized that the demon in his memory had a familiar voice, but there was no way in telling if that was just Zero putting a voice to a creature who's voice he couldn't even remember.

Though he highly doubted he would forget its voice if the memory had been so strong.

Zero sighed as he saw a note taped to the wall in front of him. He reached out and pulled it towards him, reading the spiked writing.

_Look under the bed -Kaname_

Zero frowned but looked under the cot anyway, smiling softly when he pulled out a thermos. He sighed when he opened it, the so called 'tea' filling his nose. Zero frowned when he really took time to smell it.

_It smells like Kuran but with a small pinch of metal_, he thought, but a sharp hunger pain hit him and he shrugged it off, downing the thick liquid.

Dropping the thermos, he fell back on the cot and sighed, licking the remaining drink off of his lips.

The vampire hadn't come for him like it had promised, unless it meant it would come for him when the time was convenient. The mark on the side of his neck throbbed as if it were agreeing with him, but Zero refused to acknowledge it. Instead, he promised himself, for not the first time, that the second he got out of this place and he was steadily on his feet, he'd kill every vampire he came in contact with. No exceptions.

* * *

A/N-

**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper- **I'm pretty sure it was Unpredictable Lovin'. And I thought the exact same way about that review! Like; is it nice enough for you to continue reading? hahaha. Oh, and as I was reading Unpredictable Lovin' again, a word of advice for it (as I hadn't really noticed this when I was first reading it those months ago), it'll be a lot more... cleaner(?) and a lot less confusing it you break the dialogue instead of putting both of what Kaname and Zero say in the same paragraph. I'd put that in a review but I might completely forget with my habits of babbling about the amazing story :d (Major ADD victim lol)

**God-d-e-ss Eternity- **Would Kaname ever truly hurt Zero? *laughs* Well, I mean hurt him physically because I think we all know Zero's kinda... emotionally unstable... and the smallest thing can set him off *laughs nervously* Oh god... I'm starting to fear for Zero too...

**Ben4Kevin- **You don't like Yuki?! I think we'll be getting along just fine ^^

**HoldOnAngel- ***scoffs* Why did I end it there? Oh I don't know Ms. I-left-my-own-story-mostly-untouched-for-a-long-time-even-though-I-promised-you-a-lemon-five-hundred-times. (I'll never let that go even when you do finish Piece By Piece and upload your next story just because I find it fun to torment you with :P)

Bring me your delicious reviews, I love seeing different reviewers every time! Such a nice change!

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	4. Chapter 4- Midnight Runaway

_4- Midnight Runaway_

Zero yawned as he woke up, but kept his eyes closed to savor the last few seconds of sleep. _Isn't Kuran getting me out today? _he wondered, opening his eyes to look at the time. _Eleven o'clock p.m?_ He had awhile to go, and that didn't urge him back into the blissful peace of sleep.

He felt like a kid on Christmas eve at that point, except he was close to escaping his prison, not waiting for presents and candy. He didn't know when Kaname would come to get him, but he knew he was coming, and pretty soon he'd be out. With a sigh he rolled over on to his chest and let his arm fall off of the cot, but in stead of hitting the cold tile floor, it hit something else. Something large and covered in fabric.

"What...?" Zero mumbled, leaning over the bed and trying to focus on what he had seen through his blurry vision. A cry escaped him and he sat upright, pushing himself as close as possible to the wall and pulling his knees to his chest. "Doctor Jane?" he asked, his voice shaking just as much as his body was. Slowly, he stretched his leg out and pushed the woman over. "No~" he moaned, closing his eyes to try and rid himself of the sight.

Her skin was chalky, and her eyes had been staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. But Zero had immediately noticed the eight puncture wounds that were scattered all along her neck, dry blood covered most of the rest of the untouched skin. The struggle she had put up was obvious, and Zero had to block out the conclusion he had jumped to.

Zero's stomach knotted and churned painfully and his vision swam. He couldn't have killed her. He _wouldn't _have killed her. Groaning softly as the pain grew in his stomach, Zero curled in on himself, trying to think of something logical when the door to his 'room' opened and someone stepped in. He prepared himself for a scream, a gasp of horror, everything except what he got.

"Zero?" Kaname started, his voice alarmed. Zero just growled, gritting his teeth as his neck started to burn, a sensation he had grown familiar with.

_This isn't anywhere near normal_, he thought, especially when Kaname just stepped over Doctor Jane's body as if it were no big deal and cautiously put his fingers under Zero's chin to lift his head up. _Why isn't he freaking out?_

"You've created such a big problem," he muttered, red eyes betraying nothing as he stared at Zero. Something was different about him...

"I didn't... I didn't kill her!" Zero got out. Kaname didn't respond, he just picked Zero up, making him yelp at the sudden action.

"I don't want to her a sound from you or we both get in a lot of trouble," Kaname hissed, one arm moving up on his back to allow Zero to curl up as best as possible in his arms. Zero's breathing became labored when that same, annoyingly intoxicating scent that Kaname seemed to _be _washed over him and overcame his senses.

"Make. It. Stop!" he growled, clutching the thick fabric of Kaname's jacket. A hand flew over his mouth, momentarily making him wonder how Kaname was able to keep him up, but the look in the brunette's eyes stopped his thoughts.

"If you stay quiet we'll be out of here before you know it, and then I'll help you," the other man hissed. Zero bit Kaname's hand in order to get it off of his face, making him pull it away quickly before he could get a good enough grip to hurt him. A few moments later Zero gasped, a violent shudder working its way through him and he coughed. Kaname almost dropped him in the process of keeping him up, and anded up having to completely change his hold on him.

_This is a dream_, he thought, hissing when Kaname opened a door and cold hair washed over him, yet it did nothing to cool him down and only made his temperature rise. _It has to be a dream. I never killed Doctor Jane and Kuran never got me out of this place_, he kept telling himself. Kaname easily slid him into a car and slammed the door. The second he was 'settled' into the seat, he wrapped his arms around himself and hunched over, biting his lip to hold back any noises he could make. They were still close enough to the institute that someone could hear if he started to scream.

"Zero," Kaname said, trying to get his to look up. The sound of a bottle being opened made Zero flinch and lift his head a little, but he refused to drink whatever the bottled contained when it was presses to his lips. Zero was panting with the effort to keep quiet by the time the brunette's fingers twisted into his hair, jerking his head back, and Kaname's mouth was against his.

_What the hell! _Zero thought, struggling for a few seconds before he realized Kaname was forcing him to drink and he would choke if he didn't swallow.

"What-!" Zero was silenced again in the same way, but this time he knew what was coming and swallowed the 'drink' without a fight. The same thing happened a few more times, and before he knew it the liquid was gone and his lips moved carefully against Kaname's, though there wasn't any more of a reason for them to have any physical contact. Zero's eyes snapped open in horror, and Kaname's eyes opened a moment later with amusement glittering in the red orbs. "You bastard...!" he gasped after shoving away from him.

"You seemed to be enjoying it," Kaname chuckled as he started the engine.

"I wasn't!" Zero growled, clutching the car seat and glaring at the trees as the car started forward. The fact that he could see the trees somewhat in the middle of the night worried him, but he had other things to worry about.

"Where are you taking me?" Zero asked softly. He never really thought about the details of the whole plan. Kaname was a strange man whom he had just met, and now he was taking him out of a mental institution, and had the power to do anything to him.

"One of my friends owns a house eleven or twelve hours away. You'll live there with me for a while until we can find some place farther away. I won't be letting you on your own until you're able to control yourself," Kaname replied.

"No," Zero growled. "I'm not staying anywhere with you."

"It won't just be me. I'm sure Kaien, the man who owns the house, will be there everyday to see you, and Yuki stays there for one to two days every week," the brunette started.

"Even more of a reason not to stay," Zero muttered. He wondered what relationship Kaname had with Yuki. She seemed surprised when Kaname had been mentioned the week before, and had obviously wanted to see him. _A couple? _he wondered, surprise following after a sharp pain hit him at the thought. _Why should I care?_

"It doesn't matter, Zero. You will be staying there until _I_ think you can live on your own," Kaname sighed. Zero groaned and pressed his forehead against the cold window, trying to process everything that had happened in the past twenty minutes. He had finally gotten out of the institution only to be forced to stay with Kaname, Yuki, and a man he knew even less than Kaname. Even if he didn't have anywhere to go, this was outrageously overwhelming.

And he still had to find out what was wrong with him.

"You can sleep, Zero. I don't bite," Kaname snickered. Zero did his best to turn away from the brunette and stared out of the window again. He was mentally and physically worn out, and the blurred shapes seemed to lull him to sleep.

*.*.*

"Kaname, let me see him~"

Zero woke up to hear a loud voice outside of the room he was in. Frowning, he rubbed his eyes ad looked around. He lay in a huge bed with a thick comforter wrapped around him, and sunlight streamed through the curtains onto the hardwood floor. Zero also noted that he was just in a pair of boxers judging from the way he felt the blanket rub against almost every inch of his skin. And he didn't remember changing (or getting to the room for that matter).

"Kuran," he growled, then threw the comforter over his head a split second before a man with blond hair burst into the room.

"Are you sure you put him in this room?" the man asked. Kaname's response came back much softer than the man's voice, and Zero assumed he was out in the hallway. He yelped when the comforter was ripped away from him and he lunged for them before the colder air could hit his exposed skin. "Aw~ He's shy! I assume I have you to blame for this, Kaname?"

"Now he'll be grumpy all day, Kaien," Kaname sighed as he walked into the room.

_So this is Kaien_, Zero thought, immediately noticing the lion slippers on the mans feet.

"He's yours?" Kaien asked, tilting his head to the side. Hazel eyes locked onto his neck and Zero glared.

"You could say that, yes," Kaname replied flatly.

"I'm not your _pet_, Kuran," Zero spat, turning his glare to Kaname. THe brunette's lips twitched as if he were fighting a smile.

"Very feisty," Kaien chuckled, his eyes hardening. "Kaname, you will be-"

"I know. I won't leave that alone," Kaname interrupted.

_What the Hell? _Zero thought. _They're so weird..._

"What-"

"Ah, yes! I'm sure you have questions that Kaname can answer. Kaname _will_ answer-"

"Kaien," Kaname growled in warning, but the blond ignored him.

"Please don't be so cruel to Kaname. He really does act in ways he thinks will help you," Kaien continued.

"Kaien," Kaname growled again. With a small sighed the man stalked out of the room, the lion slippers _squeaking_ with every step.

"What happened this morning?" Zero asked, though it was more of a demand.

"Not yet," Kaname replied simply.

"What's with my mark?"

"Not yet."

So he knew about it.

"Where are my clothes?"

"You don't have any yet so you'll wear mine for the time being. I put some of my clothes in that closet for you," he replied, pointed towards the closet in the back of the room.

"Why did you change what I was wearing?"

"Because I'm sure you wouldn't want to be wearing issued pajama's."

Zero stared at Kaname in silence for a few seconds before a sudden, and completely uncalled for, memory from the night before burst into his head. He tried his best to fight the rising blush, but knew he would fail if Kaname spoke.

Needless to say, he failed, and Kaname noticed.

"You're free to roam the house and do as you please," Kaname started, pausing to see if Zero had any remarks.

He did.

"What? No forbidden rooms?" Zero asked sarcastically.

"You'll quickly find out what rooms you can't go in," the other man replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "My room is one of those," he added. "This room is completely yours and there is a 'rule' that any door closed and locked is not to be opened. If you do not wish for anyone to come into this room, you may lock it and that wish will be respected."

_Whoa..._

"As long as you respect the other locked doors," Kaname added slyly. "Don't think you can break into a locked room without my knowing."

"Yes, sir," Zero drew out slowly, already planning ways to get into those rooms. Specifically Kaname's room.

"Yuki will be here tonight and most of tomorrow, I'll be gone tonight," Kaname said, then turned around and walked towards the door. He radiated power, even more so than before, but it only seemed to infuriate Zero more.

"Kuran," Zero started, making the brunette pause. "What happened to Doctor Jane?" he asked. "And no 'not yet's'."

"Your instinct kicked in," Kaname replied flatly. "All of your questions... I'll answer them, Zero. When you aren't so fragile."

"What?" Zero asked, completely confused. Kaname couldn't possibly mean that he had... really killed the elderly woman. And it wasn't possible! He wasn't capable of inflicting wounds like that! He wouldn't believe it.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Zero wondered around the house and in and out of rooms most of the day. When he would see Kaname he'd either glare, blush, or attempt to get him to answer a question. But he would always say; not yet.

Zero was sitting on one of the couches in the living room, trying to read one of the amazingly boring books Kaname had thrown at him earlier when he was complaining about being bored when the front door clicked open and someone stomped through the house. Zero sat up in alarm when Yuki burst into the living room, screaming for Kaname.

"Kana- Zero!" she squeaked in surprise, huge brown eyes widening and looking bigger than they usually were. "Kaname what did you do!" she screamed.

"Even I sleep, Yuki," Kaname growled as he walked out of the kitchen. His brown hair was a mess, and his eyes were heavy with sleep. Zero's eyes widened when he noticed Kaname's lack of a shirt, and tried to stop himself from taking in every inch of pale skin. His jeans hung loose on his hips, also doing nothing to help with the way Zero's thoughts were heading.

"Why is Zero here?" Yuki hissed, her voice bringing Zero back into reality. Kaname was staring at him, his expression completely blank.

_Great. He noticed._

"Because he's not insane," Kaname replied, his voice matching his expression.

"But-"

"Yuki," Kaname said in warning, his tone now tight with impatience.

"You could get in so much trouble if they find him," she hissed, gesturing to Zero.

"I'm in the room, too," Zero said flatly.

"What if _Rido _notices?" Yuki asked, ignoring Zero and glaring at Kaname.

"Rido doesn't have any say in this," the brunette growled.

"Hey!" Zero shouted, demanding, and getting, both of their attention. "I'm _really _sick of not knowing what's going on with me," he growled. "You seem to know, Mr. High-and-Mighty, and she seems to know, but _I don't know_."

"There's a reason for that," Kaname sighed. He looked like he hated where this was going, and Zero loved that. Zero wanted to take him _beyond _that point.

"I'll decide what I need to know about myself and when I'm ready to know it, not you, Kuran," Zero said, pushing himself from the couch and turning to face the other man.

"Zero..." Yuki started nervously.

"You will, will you?" Kaname asked, his eyes narrowing and flashing in amusement. Zero took a few steps closer, glaring at the brunette and ignoring the predatory gleam in Kaname's crimson eyes. "But I'm the one with the information you want. I have never bent to a Level D's will before, and I won't start now," he said softly, taking a few steps of his own.

"Kaname, stop!" Yuki shouted, stepping between them and grabbing the brunette's arm. "I'll be taking him for a few moments, Zero, so if you'll excuse us," she said through clenched teeth, but Zero was far too gone in his own thoughts.

_Rido called me a 'Level D', too_, he thought slowly. He wanted to know what it meant. Quietly, he moved to the kitchen door and pressed his ear against the wood, frowning once he realized could only make out muffled voices.

He'd get into Kaname's room tonight. Kaname would be gone and Yuki would hopefully be sleeping. The brunette wouldn't be able to find out he had been in there as long as he put everything back where it belonged, and not break anything.

Everything was messed up and wrong. Zero had a mark permanently on his neck, his 'hunger pains' were outrageously abnormal, and he was starting to see Kaname as a missing link to all of this. It had all started when the bastard had shown up.

"Zero, Kaname has gone back to bed," Yuki said softly as she walked back into the room. "He'll be up in about in hour to leave, so please try to avoid him for now."

"What's a Level D, Yuki? Answering me is the least you could do," Zero asked, glaring at her as fiercely as he would Kaname.

"Please believe me when I say Kaname will tell you," Yuki said, though it sounded like she was close to begging. His glare made her wince but she kept going anyway. "He really is looking into what's best for you, he just... doesn't know how to do it. He cares about you whether he wants to admit it or not," she added, a small amount of jealousy leaking into her voice. "You're his."

"Like Hell I am," Zero growled, storming away from her and to the stairs. He hated how he had heard that twice already. It made him sound like some sort of _pet_ and Kaname was in for a shocking revelation if he thought the same thing.

Zero found himself laying on his bed, questioning his previous thoughts. He did feel... a fondness for Kaname, but it wasn't friendly, maybe aggressive. He hated being in the mans presence, but when he wasn't in it, he yearned for it.

"What's wrong with you, Kiryu...?" he sighed, putting his arm over his eyes.

He intended to find out, and when he did, he'd leave. Leave and pray he never saw Kaname again.

* * *

A/N-

**sasorilover7****-** Don't worry, it's not a suicide fic, but I can say your review gave me an idea ^^ (Don't worry about this either, it's purely beneficial to this story :P)

**ShadowsOfPensAndPaper- **I understand that completely. (ADD insomniac)

**HoldOnAngel- **You know I love you, but I would love you even more if you uploaded your story idea on a weekend so I can be the very first to read and review it ;D

Mmm... Not very satisfied with this chapter (I rewrote it several different ways so go figure). I haven't been very satisfied with my chapters this week, but *shrugs* get the slow stuff out of the way so we can get to the good stuff ^^ (Hopefully next chapter)

Ah, and thank you all who have reviewed and favorited/alerted/added. It amazes me really with all the favorites I keep getting!

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	5. Chapter 5- Open Wounds

_5~_

Zero had been sitting on the couch when Kaname had walked into the living room, only moving to turn away from him when Kaname took the chair beside it. He was acting like a child and he knew it. Even as he tried to decide if the silent treatment would be more of a punishment for him then it would be for Kaname, the brunette finally spoke up.

"I know you tried to break into my room last night," he said, but he didn't sound mad or upset. Just... observant.

_How? _Zero wondered. It wasn't even possible for him to know. He hadn't even _been _in the house, and Yuki had been sleeping like the dead!

"Can you blame me?" Zero scoffed, relief sinking into him as his voice came out steady, even indifferent.

"No, not really, but I did warn you," Kaname admitted. "And my only guess as to why you would have tried this is because you thought it was _my _rule."

Zero narrowed his eyes. He hadn't just done it because of that (though it was part of the reason), but because he had a feeling what he wanted to know had to be in the other man's room.

"It's not your rule?" he finally asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"No. It's Kaien's," Kaname replied, his small smile shifting to a cold one. Zero leaned back into the couch as Kaname stood up and walked over to him, placing his hands on the back of the couch and leaning down so that he was so close that his breath just mixed with Zero's. "So, not only will you have to deal with Kaien, you will -eventually- have to deal with me," he said softly. Zero felt his face heat up, but pushed it off as anger, and his heart started to pound in his chest.

_He has to be able to hear it_, he thought as the sound of his heart beat pounded in his ears. He glared defiantly at the brunette until Kaname smiled and stood up, leisurely walking out of the room. His threat hung in the air, as if it were meant to weigh Zero down.

"Jesus..." Zero breathed, releasing a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "What's wrong with me?" he groaned, throwing his head back and rubbing his eyes. He had been reacting to Kaname strangely ever since he had been 'kidnapped' (even if it was a willing escape). But it had to be because Zero knew something weird was going on, right?

Kaname was weird, he was starting to realize Yuki was weird, and the Kaien guy was definitely weird, no, not weird... odd. Kaien seemed harmless enough though, so would he be kind enough to tell Zero what a 'Level D' was?

Sighing, Zero pushed himself from the couch and walked out of the living room to the front door, digging through the coat closet for something to wear. From what he could tell, Kaname favored sensible clothes, but he did wear casual things around the house when he was planning on staying in. Thankfully, Kaname had supplied him with the casual clothes.

He was wearing a snug, long-sleeved, black shirt, and dark jeans. Though the jeans were rather tight around his waist, he couldn't bring himself to complain. Zero had a feeling if he even made one sound of protest about what he was wearing, Kaname would tell him to suck it up or walk around naked.

_At least his coats fit perfectly_, he thought as he slipped on a black coat that rested heavily on his shoulders, and ended at the back of his knees. _It smells like him..._ Zero noticed, smelling faint traces of the honey-sweet aroma.

"Zero, where are you going?" a small voice asked from the hallway. Zero turned to see Yuki staring at him, her expression one of worry.

"A walk," Zero replied, his voice low.

"But-"

"I'll be back, Yuki," he sighed. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go," he muttered under his breath. Zero didn't wait for Yuki to respond, he just turned and opened the door, breathing in deeply as the cold, fresh air washed over him.

~.~.~ (Kaname)

Kaname slammed his fist into the wall, breathing in and out slowly as he tried to calm down. He had never met such an infuriating person before! Zero should be grateful for him, not some challenging brat!

_How will react when he finds out the truth? _he wondered, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes as he thought. _He'll hate me more than he does now_. The thought brought an uncalled for, and certainly unwelcome, pang to his chest, making him hiss softly.

"Great..." Kaname sighed, his eyes snapping open as the pain in his chest registered its meaning. He actually cared about how the damned Level D thought about him... How could he have developed even the smallest of feelings for Zero? _At least I'm honest about how I feel and acknowledge it. Maybe that will put the thoughts at ease and I'll start to see the ungrateful brat as a toy. A servant _, he thought, smirking as he remembered how Zero had been acting recently.

He'd blush, blood rushing to his pale face deliciously, fumble over his words, and avoid eye contact. Always pushing it off as hatred or anger. But in actuality, he wasn't the only one with a small schoolgirls crush.

_Hopefully this little infatuation will be over with soon_.

A soft knock startled Kaname out of his thoughts, and he went to the door to open it for Yuki. He was growing tired of her and found himself waiting for her to leave that night.

"Zero's gone out," she said, her voice shaking with worry.

"He'll be back," Kaname shrugged, not seeing the problem in what she had told him. It was understandable that the Kiryu boy would want to take a walk. It was cold, but not too cold that it would numb your mind. He'd be able to think, and right now that's what Kaname needed him to do.

"But _Yagari _is back!" Yuki hissed. "Kaien just called saying he just finished speaking to him. He's on his way here, but doesn't know where Yagari is going, or what he's planning."

"Does he know Zero is-"

"Probably. Why else would he just show up? You haven't exactly been playing nice with him lately, Kaname. Yagari doesn't do fluffy trips and visits for guys who don't treat him nicely. Especially you," Yuki answered, leaning against the doorway and staring at him.

_This isn't good_, Kaname thought, running a hand through his hair.

"If he tells Zero... if he gives him the-"

"Yuki, I know," he interrupted sharply. "He can't find out from Yagari..." he murmured, rubbing his eyes as he tried to figure something out.

"Should we go after him?" Yuki asked softly.

"No... Zero will just put up more walls for me to break down. I can't even look at one of them without being closed out and put on the highest level of suspicion, and I need his trust, Yuki. All we can do is hope Kaien gets to him before Yagari does," he answered, leaning his head against the wall as he thought.

_Zero isn't ready..._

"When did he leave?" Kaname asked a moment later.

"Thirty minutes," Yuki replied softly, averting her eyes when Kaname looked at her, his own red eyes wide with disbelief.

"And you're just now telling me this?" he hissed, pushing past the girl and running down the hallway. Kaname was trotting down the stairs when the front door clicked open, followed by Kaien's cheerful rambling.

"Show some compassion, Kaname," Yuki advised him. "Not _too _much that it causes suspicion in him, but just enough. You can't treat him like a child if you want his trust."

Kaname sighed and slowly walked down the the rest of the stairs, putting on an air of worry (which he found wasn't hard to do) as Zero and Kaien rounded the corner.

~.~.~ (Zero)

"Zero, please don't run off like that again," Kaname told him softly, causing Zero to stare at him in surprise. Just a little less than an hour ago he had been cocky and full of himself... "You can go for walks, just tell me first. If someone were to recognize you..." he trailed off, giving Zero another empty look that contradicted his tone and expression. Zero got the feeling Kaname _was_, in fact, empty. Everything he seemed to do, every action, seemed to scream it had been done countless times before, and that Kaname was getting tired of it. But _why_ Zero should even care about whatever the brunette lacked was beyond him. And it wasn't like he could help-

_Stop! Focus on how he knows something about all of this_, Zero thought, eyes widening slightly. He couldn't possibly know that Zero had encountered that man -Yagari?-, and Kaien had shown up well after their meeting. It would be impossible for Kaien to have told him, and he hadn't followed him!

"I don't need your permission, Kuran. I'm not a little kid," Zero growled, glaring at the other man. Curiosity added to his anger when Kaname turned to give Yuki a pointed look. As if he were saying; I told you so.

"I never said-"

"You implied it. Why else would you want to know where I was going?" Zero interrupted, rolling his eyes before starting for the stairs. Not only did he want to get away from the strange people, he needed to think about what Yagari had told him. And hide what he had been given.

"Zero, please stop overreacting," Kaien said, grabbing his elbow to stop him. Zero jerked his arm out of the older man's grip and brushed by Kaname, almost bolting up the stairs to get to his room.

When he got to the room, Zero looked around for a place to hide what he had been given. The closet wouldn't do, Kaname would no doubt be in it sometime to retrieve his clothes and replace them with Zero's new ones. The bed was even worse, as Zero tended to be a very active sleeper. If it was hidden under his pillow he might push it out, or while the sheets were being changed, it could be discovered. _The dresser? _he wondered, looking over at the large bedroom piece. It was empty, as Zero hadn't had any possessions and all of his clothes were kept in the closet. He sighed and pulled the gun from one of the pockets, admiring it once more before tucking it away in one of the drawers.

"The 'Bloody Rose', huh?" he muttered as he stared at himself in the mirror above the dresser. Zero looked... starved, as Yagari had put it. Shadows had appeared under his eyes, and his lilac eyes were a dull, almost grey, color.

_You're one of them_, he thought, reality finally hitting him. _But worse... you're considered _beneath _them_, Zero reminded himself. Yagari had explained everything all at once to him, it had been overwhelming, and it was hitting him hard now. His hands curled into fists as he thought more on it, short nails digging into his palms.

"The body of a beast," Zero whispered, chuckling softly at the irony. His gaze hardened as he stared at himself again, taking in the features once more. "A face designed to kill," he growled, slamming his palm flat against the glass. Unfortunately, the glass wasn't nearly as strong as to withstand the force he had used, and shattered. Most pieces fell to the top of the dresser, but more than enough of the small pieces (some larger pieces) lodged themselves in his hand. Frowning as his hand burned, he pulled back, inspecting the damage.

"Zero?" Kaname called from the hallway, knocking on the door firmly.

"Not now, Kuran," Zero replied, unable to keep the tremor out of his voice. The door knob jiggled, but Zero had -just barely- remembered to lock the door behind him. "Respect the rules!" he shouted, laughing lightly after that. His hand burned and throbbed lightly, blood starting to seep past the glass.

"Zero, open the door!" Kaname shouted, his voice tighter than usual.

_Is he worried? _Zero thought, fighting the rising hope that bubbled up in his chest. He didn't care if the bastard was worried about him. Let him worry. Let him waste away with the pathetic emotion.

Zero gasped when the door clicked open and Kaname stepped in, and he hid his hand behind his back like a child trying to hide something he had taken. The brunette slowly advanced, narrowing his eyes and his glance flicking down to his one hand. _How does he _know _these things?_ he thought, eyes widening incredibly.

"Let me see your hand," Kaname demanded, holding out his hand and wiggling his fingers.

"Bite me," Zero growled, finding himself repeating the same thing he had said to Rido the week before. Just as Rido had, Kaname smiled darkly, white teeth flashing in the evening light that filled the room.

Except this time, Zero saw something behind it. Something almost predatory. And it made sense, which almost left Zero with the urge to cower in a corner or hide. Just like he had the night that still haunted his dreams...

"Do you want me to, Zero?" Kaname chuckled, then sighed and closed his eyes, obviously trying to regain control. "Don't tease me like that again..." he muttered.

"Go away, Kuran," Zero got out, taking a step backwards with his hand still behind his back. He was almost positive the way he held it was only causing it to bleed more, doing nothing to help him. The smell of his blood was almost nauseating, making him dizzy and weak.

"Zero, let me help," Kaname started, holding his hand out again. "Please," he added, impatience started to form in the red eyes. Zero shook his head, taking a few more steps. The brunette just followed, taking more steps than he had and almost closing the distance. _Almost_.

"No," Zero spat, then smiled softly as he decided on a different approach."My hand?" he asked, holding it out in front of him, hoping it would satisfy the brunette. Kaname's eyes flashed, something Zero almost missed. "There, you've- What-!"

Kaname had caught his wrist, pulling him closer so that only an inch separated them. He pulled away, yelping when an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him where he was, pulling him back into place.

"What did you do..." Kaname sighed, staring at Zero's hand. His expression was carefully guarded.

"Your mirrors aren't too strong," Zero replied flatly, trying to pull his wrist away, then winced as he heard some of the blood drip to the floor. Once again, Kaname had displayed strength he didn't even look capable of possessing.

"You met Yagari didn't you?" Kaname asked softly, still not looking away from Zero's hand. Zero didn't reply, he just kept trying to pull away. He couldn't believe he had ever considered Kaname his 'solid' (even if that had been a reluctant consideration in the first place). What was more, he felt... betrayed.

"Let me go," Zero demanded, finally stopping the efforts he was making. His hand was aching, and Kaname's grip on his wrist was only slowing the circulation. Slowly, Kaname did, but he didn't step away or remove his arm from around Zero's waist, as if he were scared that Zero would bolt.

"You really weren't supposed to find out from him. You weren't ready," the other man said, laughing weakly. For once, his voice contained _something_. Guilt? Regret?

_He blames himself..._

"I think when you say I'm not ready, you mean _you _aren't ready to tell me," Zero started softly, his tone kinder than it had been for the first time in years. It surprised him, but he didn't let himself shift it to anger. Kaname stared at him, his expression yet again unreadable.

_Kaname is... broken... he's just like me, but with more control and power in this world_, Zero realized, pity for both the brunette and himself washing over him.

"And you're supposed to be the psychologist," he scoffed, slowly pushing away from the brunette. "I want answers, Kuran. I want them soon. I'm not asking for them right now, but as soon as I get this glass out of my hand, and dress the wounds, I want them."

* * *

A/N= Wonder why I updated so soon? No? I'm telling you anyway- Because I updated my other story soon and thought it wasn't fair to hold back on you guys ^^ (I also just reached over 100 reviews on that one so I'm in a rather good mood :D)

And I have also decided that I won't be setting my update date in stone because I seem to finish way before that day and get impatient, so I've come up with a new process-

I will choose a number of reviews I want to see the number at (I'm a review whore ^^), and if I reach that number, I update as soon as I can after it. If I don't then you have to wait until I finish it (I won't be rushing either, I'll take my own sweet time because I'm just that sadistic :P) The number of reviews I hope you will help me achieve is: **36-38**

Responses-

**artemis jumps over the moon- **Thank you! Kaname's personality is such a challenge~ I want him to seem as in character as possible while also caring for Zero, but this is seriously going to be either impossible or such a huge challenge I'll lose my mind haha. Tough love is usually easy for me to write about, but when the other person (Zero) refuses to accept it *sighs* They are both such stubborn men...

**ShadowsOfPensAndPaper- **You still staring? I'm pretty sure they've already kissed (after Kaname fed Zero they had that little moment before Zero had a spazz attack ;D) unless you mean... INTENTIONAL (which I'm pretty sure you do), then you have to wait just a little more. Just a little though, I promise I'll satisfy your need soon ^^ (Don't get too greedy though, leave that to me ;D)

**HoldOnAngel- **You never put it up... *sniffles* Thanksgiving break hopefully? (I'm extremely excited for both your story and the break, as you can tell)

~.~.~

Oh! I have a question for you guys; Thanksgiving break is coming up soon, do you have any requests for a one shot you want me to do? I'll write it as long as I know the fandom-

**Kuroshitsuji- Any M/M pairing with this one**

**Maximum Ride- Iggy/Fang**

**Death Note- L/Light**

**Vampire Knight- Kaname/Zero, Kaien/Yagari**

Help me get that review number, maybe? (Never mess with a review/story whore. We be serious ;D)

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	6. Chapter 6- The First Step

A/N= You guys should thank **Strawberry Sauce **for the update :P Actually, everyone who did review, give yourselves a high five or a pat on the back! I really didn't think my review number request thing would be met (today was the last day, and if it wasn't met then you wouldn't get an update for a while ^^ *sadistic laugh*) *coughs* Um... sorry...

Anyways, good going to all you guys who reviewed *throws out cookies* The number this time won't be nearly as great but it would be nice to see **41(+) **reviews ^^ Remember, as soon as that number (or higher) is reached, an update is sure to come soon after.

Also, before I start this short chapter because of the short notice, I have a poll up on my profile that I would love for you guys to check out. It's about the stories I have planned (their on my profile as well, just scroll down), so you can vote for the one you like the idea of the best.

Now, read, pets! Read!

* * *

_6~ The First Step _

Zero fiddled with the bandages that covered his hand as he waited for Kaname to speak. Currently, Zero sat on his bed while Kaname stood in front of the dresser, coldly observing him. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous as Kaname stood by the dresser. If he knew about Yagari, could he know about the Bloody Rose? It wouldn't surprise him. He seemed to know everything.

"Just explain what's going on, Kuran," Zero sighed, giving him a small glare.

"I'm sure Yagari told you everything," Kaname countered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yagari only told me what I was. No, what I am," Zero growled. "Not what you are, not what's going on, and not what I've been drinking for the past week and a half," he said. Kaname smiled at that. A dark smile that made even Zero regret that he had said anything in the first place. Actually, regret going for a walk in the first place.

"What I am?" Kaname repeated, starting forward. Zero narrowed his eyes, ignoring his initial impulse to run, and stayed where he was. "In some ways, from certain views, I'm no better than you. I think you know what you've been drinking, and as for what's going on," he started, pausing as he grabbed a fistful of Zero's hair and pulled his head back. Zero glared fiercely, meeting the crimson eyes that regarded him blankly. "I'm just taking back what's mine."

"I'm-" Zero yelped when Kaname pulled his head to the side, shivering when his finger trailed lightly along the mark.

"I'll say it again, Zero. You belong to me," Kaname said, pulling him up so that he was standing flush against the brunette.

_What is he planning? _Zero wondered, pushing against Kaname's chest, but the other man just tightened his grip in his hair, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Kuran, stop," Zero growled, finding it impossible to break away from the brunette's grip.

"No. I want you to answer _my_ question now," Kaname chuckled. Zero stared at him in confusion. Why would he even_ have_ questions? Kaname seemed to know everything anyway.

"What...?" he finally asked, but it wasn't to know what Kaname's question was. It was one of his own.

"The first being; do you understand your part in Jane's death?" the brunette asked. "Do you understand that _you _killed her. How you did it?" he continued, leaning down to run his lips lightly along Zero's neck, who froze completely at the action.

"I... I didn't-!" Zero broke off as he felt Kaname's tongue flick out, trailing along his neck for just a moment before Kaname moved to his jaw.

"Yes, you did. You ripped into her throat, but you weren't expecting a fight in your frenzy. It looked like she got away a few times based on the number of bites, and each time you got her back you were to frantic to return to the first place you bit to keep it clean," Kaname said softly. "But her blood didn't satisfy you, did it, Zero?" he asked, his voice suddenly soft and soothing.

"N-no..." Zero replied honestly, his will a fleeting power he was dying to have back. Especially when Kaname's lips were suddenly against his, soft and supple, yet strong enough to send the message that he wanted him to give in. In stead of pushing away though, whatever Kaname was doing fell over him and his knees buckled. Zero weakly clutched the fabric of the brunette's shirt, the only thing keeping him up being the arm around his waist and the still tight grip in his hair.

"What _did _satisfy you?" Kaname asked softly, if not a little breathlessly, as he pulled away, leaving Zero gasping for air. Zero shuddered when he felt teeth graze against this neck, but if asked if it was in anticipation or pleasure, he would have denied both.

_What is he planning? _Zero asked himself, sighing heavily when Kaname nipped at his neck to draw his attention back.

"What satisfied you?" he asked again, tone clipped and short.

"What you gave me..." Zero breathed, wondering how Kaname had just ripped him open so completely, tearing down most of his walls. He'd have to spend weeks rebuilding them...

"That was my blood, Zero," Kaname told him. His grip in Zero's hair changed, the hand sliding down to cradle the back of his neck. Zero tried to turn his head away when Kaname pulled away and guided him to his neck.

_This can't be happening_, Zero thought, feeling nauseated yet compelled at the same time.

He was _offering_. Zero's eyes widened when he realized that. And as much as Zero wanted to, even if that need sickened him, he couldn't. He couldn't mark the perfectly flawless skin.

"I can't..." Zero whispered. "I can't," he repeated, his voice stronger. But his body was starting to think differently. His stomach tightened with need and excitement and his gums throbbed.

"You can and you will," Kaname argued, his voice stern. There wasn't a thought after that. Zero leaned forward, doing his best to ignore how his canines now pressed lightly against his bottom lip, their points sharp. He vaguely heard a light yet sharp intake of breath from Kaname as his teeth sank into the fragile skin, breaking the vein protected by it.

_I really am a monster_, he thought as blood poured into his mouth. His _last _thoughts before the taste was fully absorbed by his tongue. Warm, thick, rich. The easiest words to describe what he was greedily taking into his body. It seemed like forever before what he was doing really hit him, and he shoved Kaname away reluctantly, only to end up catching him as he stumbled backwards.

"H-hey..." he started, doing his best to get the man to his feet. Kaname didn't stand up though, he just leaned against Zero, his knees too weak to hold him.

"That wasn't what... I was expecting..." Kaname chuckled weakly, his head resting on Zero's shoulder.

_He's not weak_, Zero thought in confusion. There was a change in Kaname, but it wasn't 'weak'. If anything it was pure, predatory energy. But not weakness. _Predatory...? _Zero realized, horror pounding into him, fighting through the euphoric feeling of being finally satisfied.

"You know the saying; an eye for an eye?" Kaname suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Let's do that. I like that. I gave you my blood, let me take some of yours," he said softly, breath hot against his neck. "It's only fair since you took so much of mine."

Before Zero could even push the brunette away, he was on the bed, his arms pinned above his head. Kaname straddled him, his free hand gripping his jaw, then turning his head to the side, making his neck completely open and vulnerable. "I'm sorry," he murmured before his own teeth found its mark.

There were two words to describe what Zero felt next; pure panic.

* * *

A/N- Responses~

**ShadowsOfPensAndPaper- **Happy now? I worked in an INTENTIONAL kiss for you ^^ Even if it wasn't that detailed... probably would have gotten my word count up but *shrugs* eh, it didn't seem appropriate at the time.

**ben4kevin- **Welp... you're getting a fic alright xD

**HoldOnAngel- ***sniffles* that's... that's so sad... no... *horrified* No amazing food for you then?!

And, I am very sorry this chapter is so short. If it helps, my other story had a short update as well, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter (as long as I get the review number to what I asked for ;P. Remember, I am a review whore! Take my words seriously even if I'm hardly ever serious)

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	7. Chapter 7- Will It Click?

_7~ Will It Click?_

Zero sat shivering on one side of the room, turned away from Kaname with his knees drawn to his chest and his head down. His neck ached, though it was probably more of his fault than the bite itself. He had started to fight the second Kaname's teeth had sunk into his neck, thrashing beneath him and trying to escape. Zero was fairly certain he had been screaming, but he couldn't remember. He knew he had been kicking, flailing as best as he could with Kaname's weight on him and his arms pinned.

It had been nasty when he had gotten his hands free.

_Don't go there_, Zero warned himself, trying to slow his breathing. Kaname sat on the bed, his back to him, refusing to speak just as Zero was.

That had been to familiar. Way too familiar for him. He knew he'd lose it if Kaname spoke, if Kaname would even swallow his pride and apologize to him, he'd lose it. That had been unexpected and brought back a memory Zero was desperately trying to push back into the back of his head.

In the exact moment Kaname had bitten him, he had taken the place of the monster that made him what he was, for just a moment. Before Zero had broken away from him, and if he was remembering correctly, he had scratched his -previously- flawless face in the process of getting away.

But he couldn't remember it clearly. He just knew it had been terrifying. He had felt completely powerless, pinned beneath Kaname while only being able to try and throw him off. Kaname had turned out to be a lot stronger and heavier than he looked, and that realization had only fueled Zero's fear. He hadn't liked being... 'fed' from, if that was what it could be called. His blood had been roaring in his ears, pounding from the adrenaline from the bite. It had hurt after he had started to struggle, Kaname's fangs rubbing against the parts of his neck he hadn't been aiming for.

But before he had started to struggle... he had been fine. Before he had realized what was going on, that Kaname was _drinking _his _blood_, he had felt... good. His neck had tingled pleasantly, spreading throughout his body and making him feel heavy. Tired even. As if some of the weight of his worries had been lifted, and he liked it. Not having to worry. In fact, he hadn't wanted more of it after he had broken away and thought about it for a few seconds, but he had quickly pushed the thoughts away.

Then Kaname had shifted, moving the angle slightly and it had startled Zero. It had reminded him of what was happening. He had thrashed for a few minutes, then finally he had raised his knee, hitting the brunette in his stomach. Kaname had pulled back, pain and surprise clear on his face as he gasped, choking even when what blood he had had in his mouth at the time was forced down. When he had leaned back Zero had misinterpreted it and lashed out, dragging his nails across the pale skin of the brunette's cheek.

Now, Zero sat in his little corner of the room while Kaname sat a good distance away, silent and completely still. The first few minutes Zero had watched Kaname wipe the blood off of his chin then lick his lips clean from what was left. Zero knew the puncture wounds in his neck were still bleeding, probably from some extra veins Kaname hadn't been planning to bite being ripped open from the struggle. Kaname's were gone though. Just small red marks on the side of his neck, that would probably fade to faint scars and be gone by the next week.

Zero jumped when Kaname stood up, not sure if anticipation or fear had coursed through him quickly when the brunette moved.

"Zero," Kaname started quietly, his tone almost unbelievably soft. He flinched as Kaname took a cautious step, glaring at him harshly when he paused. "Zero, I'm sorry. Really, I don't know what happened," he said, red eyes carefully hiding whatever he was feeling. "I didn't think... I didn't _know _that it would effect you so badly, nor did I realize what I was doing until you reacted so... violently," the brunette tried, his tone almost close to pleading.

_Almost_.

"Get away from me..." Zero said softly, watching carefully as Kaname took five more steps closer, still at a safe distance, then sat down on the dark wooded floor, fluidly moving his legs so that he sat Indian style.

He really should have known Kaname was a vampire from the start. Unnatural beauty, superior air, fluid movements. Just like the vampires that had attacked his family. He hadn't seen Kaname eat once actually. Then again, those could have been the signs of an arrogant man who took a liking to dance, and just happened to be gifted with good looks, but may have been anorexic.

But that was a stretch, wasn't it?

"Zero, _please_," Kaname tried again, a small amount of desperation in his voice. But that could have just been a trick. He was the worst of the creatures. He could control his emotions, control what he wanted others to see and hear.

And Zero so happened to want to hear him beg.

"Please don't ignore me," Kaname continued, ignoring the fact that Zero was shut down, unwilling to speak to him. Zero could hardly believe it! The man thought he could just apologize for what he had done and expect to be forgiven. "Just listen to what I have to say. I don't expect your forgiveness."

"Then what do you _expect_?" Zero spat, lifting his head to glare at the brunette.

"I just want you to listen," Kaname replied wearily, pushing his hair back only to try and blow it out of his face when it fell back.

"Why should I listen to you? You're a monster... a monster in disguise," Zero growled, pushing himself farther back. Kaname recognized the moment but made no move to follow this time.

"You are too, Zero," Kaname said softly, his eyes taking on a sympathetic light. "There's nothing wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with being a vampire," he added, tilting his head to the side as he watched Zero.

"You were probably born like you are judging by how you seem to consider me lower than you. I had no choice, Kuran," Zero spat, wishing that he could erase the past five hours.

"You could say that's correct. I wasn't changed and you were, but that doesn't mean I consider you lower than me... now," he agreed, though the 'now' had been added after a brief consideration.

What was worse was that he had felt like Kaname had betrayed him! And he didn't even like the man, right? Why should he expect Kaname to be there for him to rely on?

~.~.~ **(Kaname) **

_I messed up. I pushed too far without even realizing it, and now he's gone_, Kaname thought as he stared at the bristling silverette in front of him. He shouldn't have bothered with him after he had heard the crackle of a breaking mirror. But if Zero had felt pushed to far... if he had broken the mirror to take a shard and use it against himself...

"Zero, I need you to understand that it's not horrible to be a vampire," Kaname tried again. He wanted nothing more than to take Zero into his arms, soothing him. But he knew Zero would just freak out again, probably running before he even got within three feet.

"It's awful, Kuran," Zero snarled. "They killed my family. The only thing I ever had, they took."

Kaname felt a sharp pang of guilt hit him. It was just as hard for Kaname to try and ease the information out of Zero as it was for Zero to talk about it. But there was that one thing that he seemed to not remember, and that was probably Kaname's only hope. To gain his trust before it snapped into focus.

"Things... Zero, even if this is rare, it happens," Kaname started, struggling for his words.

"I'm a vampire because I was bitten, right?" Zero asked slowly, his voice suddenly softer. Sadder.

"Yes..."

"My brother was bitten, Kuran..." he started. Kaname didn't speak, he knew Zero was on to something and he didn't like what it was, but he didn't dare interrupt. "The beast that bit me... he promised my safety. That he would bite me and no one would dare touch me because of the mark. I asked him... I asked him if he could save Ichiru," Zero continued, his words growing softer, but Kaname could understand just the same. "He said that Ichiru was in the hands of someone else... belonged to someone else..."

Zero was silent for a few moments, and Kaname had the feeling he was supposed to question him, so he did.

"And...?"

"Two things; if my brother was bitten, does that mean he's... he's like me?" Zero asked softly, looking away from Kaname as he tried to blink back tears. Kaname felt his chest tighten. He hadn't seen that expression on Zero before...

"If he was bitten by a pureblood... which he might have been..." Kaname replied just as softly. When Zero looked back his gaze was hard, no longer revealing any of his softer emotions.

"Kuran-"

Kaname interrupted him, easily standing up and walking over to Zero. He tried to jerk away when Kaname lifted him up, but froze when he wrapped his arms around him. He didn't want Zero to continue that thought. He didn't want Zero to voice it, or ask him. Because no matter how Kaname replied, Zero knew it was the truth.

"Your brother is more than likely a Level D, like you, Zero," Kaname said softly, pressing his face into the silky white hair. Zero was still as rigid as a board, fear radiating off of him. Then he started shaking, small shudders that ran through him lightly, his fingers clenching the hem of Kaname's shirt. Kaname knew he really couldn't speak this time. It was up to Zero, and he'd only push him away even more if he spoke.

"It's my fault..." Zero murmured, his voice muffled as he had his lips pressed against Kaname's shoulder. Kaname still didn't speak, but he wanted to. He wanted to tell Zero it wasn't. That it was his fault.

_Jesus, Kuran. You fell hard_, Kaname thought in amusement as he slowly ran his fingers through the silver hair.

"It was all my fault... I tried to take us both but that _thing _got him... it should have been me..." Zero said, his voice tight as he tried to control it. Kaname knew everything was hitting Zero. It was precisely why he hadn't wanted to tell him so soon. To save him from the embarrassment he felt, and the tears that were caused by that guilt.

"Zero, no," Kaname started sternly, finally pulling away, but just enough so that he could look Zero in the eye. His purple eyes were shining with tears that threatened to fall, and his body was already shaking as he held it back.

"I promised I'd get help but instead I ran into the house... I found my mom... she told me to run. _Everyone _was telling me to run!" Zero said, his voice rising until he was shouting. "Even the vampire that bit me told me to run!"

Kaname winced slightly, hoping it had gone unnoticed.

"Zero, it wasn't your fault," Kaname said sharply, cupping a pale cheek and forcing Zero to look at him. "No one would have helped anyway even if you had gone. Which I believe you did, but you ended up being classified as insane, correct?" he asked. Zero averted his eyes again, refusing to meet Kaname's. "You need to stop blaming yourself..." he added softly, moving his head back again. Before he could give Zero the chance to reply, he pressed his lips lightly against Zero's, being nowhere near as needy as the first one before he had let himself be bitten.

_You fell way too deep, Kaname_, he thought, surprise flaring through him when Zero's wide eyes fluttered closed, and he slowly relaxed. _But I'm not the only one_, he snickered mentally, letting his own eyes close before he gently prodded Zero's bottom lip with his tongue, wondering if the silverette would understand what he was asking.

Surely, being committed into an institution at such a young age, Zero's first 'kiss' had been the night when Kaname had stolen him away, but really it had been just an hour before. Zero had given in during both of those events before

Kaname fought the urge to smirk when Zero hesitantly opened his mouth, and instead he let his tongue slip in, carefully exploring Zero's mouth. He could taste the faint traces left of his own blood, mixed with mint toothpaste. It was such an odd mix, not necessarily bad, just odd. When he pulled away, Kaname just pressed small kisses on Zero's cheekbones and jawline, completely freezing when Zero spoke, his voice not accusatory, just observant.

"You did it, didn't you?" he asked, hands still lightly resting on Kaname's hips. "You killed my mother, didn't you?" the silverette continued. Kaname said nothing, he just stayed where he was, lips still lightly pressed against Zero's cheekbone. "You killed my mother, than 'marked' me when I stumbled in. That's why Kaien said I was yours, that's why you said you were taking back what was yours. I knew something was weird when you said that. It sounded just like what the vampire had said that night."

The final piece had clicked for Zero.

"You lead the vampires that attacked my family. You killed my mother, some killed my father, one 'marked' my brother, and you 'marked' me," he continued as if it were completely normal. Finally, he shoved Kaname away and glared at him. "You were the one who ruined my life. Who took away what I cherished," he growled.

Still, Kaname said nothing. He didn't deny it. It was useless.

"Was there even a reason?" Zero asked, his voice shaking, his eyes narrowing as he stared at him helplessly. "Was there even a goddamned _reason_ for killing my family. Killing _me_?" he exclaimed.

"Zero, please-"

"Answer the question, Kuran!" he shouted. Kaname sighed and reached forward, his hand now on either side of Zero's face, and he once again drew him closer, though not in an embrace.

"To protect you," Kaname growled, glaring back at Zero. "To protect my kind. You and Ichiru were a danger, Zero, by putting my kind in danger. The only thing I could think of was to make you one of us, so you couldn't _destroy _us. It would have been a never ending circle. You put us in danger and we put you in danger because of that," he added, gaze softening. Why did Yagari have to step in? Why did he have to say something? "But... I can regret it. It was a mistake and your father wasn't even intending on training you as a vampire hunter."

"I hate you," Zero growled, but Kaname just smirked.

"You should be more honest with yourself, Zero," he snickered, pressing a kiss to the vampire's forehead.

"Shut up..."

There was still one more thing Kaname had to get though, and he didn't want to tear the room apart looking for it.

"Now you can tell me where you've hidden the Bloody Rose."

* * *

A/N= BAM! Over. No, just kidding. It's a cliffhanger ^^ You love me and hate me for it though. Trust me, don't deny it. I've been on that end of the cliffhanger many times beore.

Responses~

**Shiruyaki. Apple- **Ah, no lemon for a while. There will be one, but not now. (I'll explain this in more detail after I respond)

**yuuki24688- **No, this is not the end m'dear! I've got a while to go and I've hardly touched the main problem yet!

**HoldOnAngel- **During Thanksgiving you usually make a ton of amazing food. For instance; my mom cooks ham with honey, brown sugar, and pineapple, then makes a few other little delicious appetizers, and then mashes some sweet potatoes, puts some frosted flakes on top, covers it in honey and brown sugar, and bakes it. AMAZING *dies of excitement* Two more days *squeals*

**xSonya- **The neck thing was very hot, wasn't it? You know, I'd never want to be a vampire (EVER), but to be fed from one? I could do that for a while. *nods* It could be very sexy. Though I wouldn't become a vampire's whore like the ones in Vampire Academy (they're in it for the pleasure and high a bite causes). I'd be in full control and they'd want me :D (I'd have ways to obtain this)

Okay, now onto the lemon business. Please don't ask me to do a lemon in say the next chapter or something, because one; it rushes me and puts me on edge (like you're just reading it for the lemon), and two; I get conflicted and feel like I'm letting you down by not being able to do a lemon. A lemon is just a treat I throw in for you guys (and myself ;D), and use partially to develop the characters relationship in someway. When I was asked in the last chapter to put it in really soon (maybe this chapter? I don't know), I couldn't do it. I really couldn't do it because they aren't close enough yet and Zero's still on edge so a lemon would be completely unrealistic. Trust me, my pets, I will do a lemon (it's rated M for that reason), and hopefully soon for you guys just not now ^^

Say I did a lemon in this chapter. I would have to bring Zero so far out of character it would be crazy and I don't want to do that. Or, if I left him in character, the lemon could have been considered RAPE. I don't do rape. I'm against rape fics, and rape itself, and feel that writing about it is saying I'm completely indifferent about it and that I promote it (even if that's not the case in the least). When I do a lemon I want it to be amazing for you guys (i.e. intense, sweet, sexy, etc.)

*sighs* That boring stuff over with! Now... review number: **53(+)? **

Ah, this A/N was longer than I had wanted, but I needed to get some stuff out of the way didn't I? haha

Get the reviews up quick! You'll get the chapter quicker meaning you clear up some of the mysteries~ *teases lightly*

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	8. Chapter 8- The First Use

_8~ The First Use_

"W-what?" Zero asked, his faux confusion seemingly flawless in his eyes.

"The Bloody Rose? Where is it?" Kaname asked again, one eyebrow rising. "I'll tear this room apart to find it, Zero, which I will if I have to, so spare the trouble and hand it over," he sighed. Zero frowned, giving him a small glare.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about," Zero scoffed, crossing his arms and taking one casual step away from Kaname. The brunette mirrored his movement, and ended up twice as close as before.

"Zero, _please_," Kaname said. "You have no use for it."

"Yes, I do," Zero growled, glaring at him defiantly.

"What happened to not knowing what I was talking about?"

_Damn... _Zero thought, wincing as he realized his mistake. Kaname had already known, but he had just affirmed his thoughts.

"Zero, I promise you won't need it," Kaname said, trying to catch his eyes. Zero looked away, remembering the night of the attack.

_"I promise I'll find you and make it better later..."_

"Your promises mean nothing, Kuran," he snarled, glaring at the brunette. He hated it. He hated that not only had Kaname betrayed him all those years ago, even if he hadn't been looking forward to it, he had betrayed him just hours before. But he shouldn't care, right?

"I kept my promise," Kaname argued calmly, crossing his arms and looking down at Zero. "I found you, didn't I? I made the hunger pains better, didn't I?" he asked coldly. Zero's eyes widened in realization. "You just jumped to the conclusion that it would be immediately."

"That could have been clarified at the time," Zero snapped, already making his way to the dresser where the gun resided, but he wasn't planning on handing it over. He would defend it.

"Would you have listened? You were terrified, Zero. You were confused and scared. If I had tried to tell you what was going on you probably would have lived in a small world of fear, even after I turned up," the other man sighed, a knowing look in his eyes as Zero stopped and leaned against the dresser. "Zero, I promise there will be no reason for you to ever have to use that gun."

Sighing, Zero turned around and opened the drawer, pulling out the gun then waving it in front of him as if to tease Kaname.

"This?" he asked, smirking at Kaname's annoyed glare. "You want this?" he taunted, tightening his grip on it and changing his hold so that he had it aimed at Kaname. He felt a small little jolt of pain when his finger curled around the trigger, not tightly but enough to feel content that it would be easy to shoot the vampire. "It would be so easy to kill you right now..." he murmured, then realized he might have been thinking that, and Kaname may have been standing there completely vulnerable, but he couldn't. If Kaname challenged him, he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to pull the trigger.

"Would it?" Kaname asked as he held out his hand, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Zero stared at him, his position never faltering, before he sighed and tossed the gun to Kaname. He fully intended to get it back before the night was over though. He had made a promise with Yagari, and he was planning on keeping it.

The brunette stared at him for a few moments, almost as if he wanted to say something, but he fluidly changed his grip on the gun to a firmer one and started to walk out.

"Don't let yourself fall to a Level E, Zero. Come to me if you ever feel hungry," Kaname said softly, pausing at the doorway. Zero shuddered as he thought about what he had done. He never wanted to do that again. To _feed _from someone, especially Kaname. "Zero," he tried again, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Please. You think it's bad being what you are now, imagine not having enough consciousness to realize that your a crazed, emotionless _thing_ with a never ending hunger. You won't care what you feed from then, as long as you get something. As long as you kill someone."

Zero shuddered at the thought of that then nodded.

The rest of the day passed slowly. As he had been about to go down stairs after his encounter with Kaname, the man had quickly stopped him and dragged him into the bathroom, treated the wounds on his neck. He had been surprisingly kind and his actions had been gentle as he had cleaned them, soothing the irritation, and then finally wrapped Zero's neck snugly with a soft gauze wrap.

He had seen Yuki off, happily of course. He hadn't been able to stand being around her. Kaien would wonder around the house and ask him various questions. Nothing personal, just obvious curiosity and interest. He hadn't seen Kaname at all.

"Kaname is going out tonight," Kaien had explained. "He usually sleeps the day away when he works at night."

Zero couldn't help but wonder if by 'going out', Kaien had meant feeding, but the blond had quickly covered his confusion by saying Kaname helped out at the Academy.

"He used to be a student there in the Night Class, but now he supervises the new students. Between you and me, I think Kaname feeds off of fear," Kaien had chuckled, his eyes glinting mischievously. "You should see how he teases the students. They're already terrified of him in the first place!"

Zero couldn't doubt that. It seemed just like Kaname to feed off of power, and to abuse it for his amusement.

_He really is a sadist_, Zero thought as he dozed off on the couch, fear coursing through him when he heard footsteps lightly going down the stairs, then relaxed when he realized it was Kaname. He'd have his chance to sneak into Kaname's room, but he'd be prepared to properly pick it this time.

"You'll be here alone most of the night, Zero!" Kaname called, only making him smirk in satisfaction. "Stay out of locked rooms and don't burn the house down."

"I'm not a child, Kuran!" Zero shouted back, frowning when the brunette's chuckle followed before the front door clicked closed. Zero waited a good thirty minutes before he pushed himself from the couch and walked into the kitchen, searching for something that could be used as a pick. After ten minutes of searching he found a fondue fork, then practically ran up the stairs.

He hated Kaname's door though. The first time he had tried to pick it he had failed miserably. They were double doors, and the door knobs had to have been custom made for locks. Zero was used to picking locks, he had done it a lot when he had been in the institute before they found out. He almost cheered when he heard the familiar click of the door being unlocked, grateful he had chosen the fondue fork in stead of a bobby pin.

Carefully, Zero opened the door and slipped in, letting his eyes roam around the room for a moment. It didn't look like a bedroom. There were glass doors on one side of the room that led to a small balcony, then a lounging chair in front of a coffee table. Almost all of the wall surface had a bookshelf taking it up, books both old and new in appearance filling the shelves. There was a desk on one side of the room, then another door. Zero found himself walking towards the door, and peaking in after opening it.

_He has a bedroom separated from a... lounging area? _Zero wondered, frowning as he closed the door and turned back.

"He could have hidden the damned gun anywhere, and he chose the coffee table," he murmured in amazement. It was right there! The gun lay on the coffee table, nothing wrapping it up, nothing around it! It was out in the open for Zero's taking. So, Zero took it and literally bolted from the room, down the stairs, and snatched the coat he had worn earlier. Pocketing the gun, he ran outside and took a deep breath of the chilly night air.

It had surprised him when he had gone out earlier that morning. Kaien's cabin house was in a development. Though there weren't very many houses, and each one was separated by trees and underbrush. There was a sidewalk, a small park, and then a little cemetery which Zero found oddly cute. It seemed nice to have a small one for the people who resided here or who lived here and had lost someone. The ones who had been out shoveling snow or working on their houses were nice enough as well, but it still struck Zero as odd.

He was a 'hostage' vampire, living with Kaien, a man he knew nothing about, then two pureblood vampires. He could do anything. Anything at all to get the residents attention and destroy them. And why wouldn't Kaname want to hide him in an even less isolated place especially if people were looking for him? Zero sighed, walking out to the sidewalk then made his way to the park, shoving his hands in his pockets. The streetlights had already been turned on, but it was more of the moons help that he saw where he was going.

Yagari had told him he would be waiting at the park, Zero had promised to meet him. He wouldn't break the promise, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as he neared the park and saw the older mans silhouette.

_Why does he wear that hat? _Zero wondered as he recognized the familiar 'cowboy' hat. He nearly jumped when Yagari looked up at him, his one visible eye cold and blank until he recognized Zero and relaxed.

"You got bitten, didn't you?" Yagari asked softly, noticing the gauze around Zero's neck. His hand immediately flew to his neck and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "Never mind, I shouldn't have mentioned it," he apologized, waving a hand in dismissal.

"It's probably best that you did, or I would have wondered if you had noticed for the rest of the night," Zero said, offering a weak smile. Yagari smiled back before sighing.

"Kaname?" he asked, one dark eyebrow disappearing behind the black hair that feel in his face. Zero pursed his lips, but said nothing. "And Kaien didn't stop him," he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "You do you still have the Bloody Rose?"

"Yeah. I had to break into Kaname's room to get it though," Zero replied, pulling the gun out of his pocket. He looked at it for a moment, admiring it before holding it out to Yagari, giving him a questioning glance. The older man's lips curled up into an amused smirk, and his eye glittered in excitement.

"No, Zero. You'll need it," Yagari chuckled, pushing his hand back. "You'll get to put the gun to test tonight."

"What...?" Zero asked, completely lost. Yagari couldn't expect him to... _fight _after just finding out about vampires... right?

"This neighborhood does occasionally get visited by vampires. This place is also massive, so that's why there's a cemetery. The houses are spread apart but there's a good distance," Yagari started, waving for Zero to follow. "We scope out this half of the development, kill what we find, and you can go back to Kaien's. If you so chose to do so," he explained.

"If I chose to?" Zero repeated, giving the man a confused glance

"You don't have to stay with Kaname. I will take you in, Zero. I'll help you out and get you on your feet. You're the son of a man I strongly respected... I feel like it's the least I can do," Yagari said. "I can guarantee you that Kaname will say he'll help, but he has no intention of doing so. You're... _his_, Zero, whether you, and I, like it or not, which means Kaname _wants _you. But that doesn't mean you can't run away," he added softly.

Zero wanted to jump at the chance, but he immediately withdrew from the idea. He couldn't leave. He didn't _want_ to leave.

"I'm sorry, Yagari. Can I think about it?" Zero asked. Maybe it was just the kiss-

_The kiss! _Zero remembered, eyes widening and his face heating up as he remembered. He had let Kaname kiss him! _Twice_!

"Zero...?" Yagari asked, looking at him oddly. Zero shook himself and nodded. "You can think about it, but don't... don't stay because you think living there is easy," Yagari warned, but the meaning was clear. He was smart enough to know something was going on, and Zero's blush probably wasn't helping.

"Is there anything I need to know? Like, aim for the heart, have a cross ready? Are you going to have a garlic necklace for me to wear?" Zero asked, earning a laugh from the older man. His laugh was low and soothed Zero, and he vaguely remembered trying to draw those laughs out from him when he was younger.

"The easiest thing for you to do would be to shoot it in the head. It's an easier hit than the heart," Yagari told him, then sighed and gave him a flat glance. "Remember, the head, Zero," he said, swinging the shotgun over his shoulder so that it rest in his hand. He had looked so natural doing it, and Zero could hardly put his finger against the trigger without feeling any pain.

That was what he had been meaning to ask Yagari about.

"Hey, Yagari, why-"

"Zero, right ahead, shut up," Yagari hissed, already moving towards a cluster of trees. Zero hurried after him, eyes locked on a group of... He didn't even know what. They were snarling and growling. Like wild animals...

"Yagari, the gun-"

"Zero," Yagari growled in warning, his eyes flashing dangerously. Zero, easily pushed too far, growled softly and held up the gun. He liked the way it fit in his hand, the way it felt in his hand, but he didn't like the way it seemed to suck his energy out as he pulled the trigger. "Zero!" Yagari snarled, horror flashing in his eyes as the gun went off. Zero was amazed at the flare of pain that went through him, but that was quickly ignored when he found that the bullet had hit it's mark.

The vampire crumbled. Not a sound, it just crumbled.

"Shit, Zero, shoot!" Yagari ordered, already aiming and firing with beautiful precision as the group ran at them. Zero glared at him and tried again, though he had no such luck this time. He'd hit an arm, stomach, leg, _everything_ except the two vital points. And by the tenth shot he felt weary, drained almost. And _starving._ Zero immediately fell against the nearest tree, fighting sleep as he watched Yagari fire at the demons. There were ten left, and Zero had a feeling Yagari would be able to do it with how he was hitting every one of them perfectly. None of them get within ten feet of Zero and Yagari...

"Yagari... am I bleeding?" Zero asked, distracting the older man for a split second.

"N-no... damn!" Yagari replied, cursing when one almost got too close.

"I have to be bleeding, Yagari. I feel like I'm bleeding..." Zero started, already feeling like he were about to fall asleep. Even the sounds of Yagari's gun firing at that last persistent vampire couldn't keep him awake. "Ah~ Yagari, I'm hungry~" he whined, feeling the familiar emptiness in his stomach.

_Should I find Kuran? _he wondered, the scent of blood filling his nostrils.

"Zero, I'll leave you here. Kaname will end up finding you."

He vaguely heard Yagari speak, but just nodded and winced as another hunger pain went through him.

_Will he find me?_

* * *

A/N- Ah it took me three days to do this so I just wanna get the responses out of the way :P:

**Meagan28- **Thank you very much ^^ And kissy bit request are always welcome because they've already kissed and it's pretty easy to fit that in (I was planning on- *quiets self/evil smile* That's a surprise) And no, Ichiru is going to have a part in this. He isn't dead, and I refuse to believe he is dead as well haha

**Shirayuki. Apple- ***sighs in relief* Thank god! haha. And I do believe I have given you more?

**PeachyQ73- **Kaname's just so badass he knows these things xD

**xSonya- **Eh, Interview With a Vampire and Queen of The Damned changed my mind about it. Although the vamps are pretty sexy *shrugs* an eternity with watching the people you care for slowly just... die? Then you just distance yourself to avoid that and get lonely? No thanks hahaha. And I feel like KaZe is the only couple that can properly manage to hate and love each other, AND display both emotions, at the same exact time.

**Strawberry Sauce- **So many questions I can't answer~ I will answer this though; I won't have Shizuka in this. Ichiru is not in her possession.

**aster4jaden- **O.O I give nothing away~

**KazeChi- ***gasps* So demanding! I like it.

Okay, I have a new update thing I want to do since what I'm doing now seems to be working me like a slave: This story will be being updated on the second Saturday of every month. But I still want to have a review number met cuz I'm greedy like that ;D (don't hate me?)

Review number: **67(+)**

Ta ta for now~

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	9. Chapter 9- Just Sleep

_9~ Just Sleep _

Zero gasped as he snapped back to consciousness, turning onto his side and hugging his knees to his chest as different levels of pain raked through him. He didn't know how long he lay in the unfamiliar place, gritting his teeth as he bit back cries and growls before he noticed his surroundings.

It looked like he was in just a single room, the only thing in it besides the small bed he was laying in being a small table with a piece of paper on it. Grunting as he reached for it, he tried to open it with shaking hands. It was even harder to read it, putting too much strain on his eyes and overwhelming his already pounding head.

_Keep a level head, Zero. Bare with the hunger a while longer, Kaname will know to find you._

_~Yagari _

Groaning, Zero let his head fall back onto the pillow, and let go of the paper. It _hurt_. His mouth was dry and his throat was burning while his stomach churned and knotted painfully. Zero was panting with his efforts to stay quiet, but bit his lip when his body practically spasmed. He couldn't help but keen as his sharp canines dug into his bottom lip, adding to the pain of his body. His own blood brought no satisfaction, only seeming to increase the burning sensation in his veins.

The thought of getting up to find some form of help repulsed him, as he knew this would have to be done or he would surely pass out again from the pain. But if he didn't find any release, he could die, couldn't he? Not like he ever received an education on the art of being a vampire, but this seemed logical. No food, starvation, death. This was a process that everything went through when not fed.

And Zero wanted to eat.

A sudden surge of strength filled Zero as he pushed himself from the bed, stumbling on his way to the door on the other end of the small room.

_That bastard_, Zero thought, growling softly when he burst outside. Yagari had put him in the middle of the woods, and in what looked like a small shed. The idea of feeding was now a distant thought as he leaned against the 'shed's' wall, his skin irritated and damp from a thin layer of sweat that had covered his skin.

He leaned against that wall, shuddering violently and moaning as his stomach ached, for what felt like an eternity before Zero heard twigs snapping and leaves rusting. A small figure appeared, making Zero groan softly as the sweet smell of sweat, a small flowery smell of perfume, and then the natural smell of life swarmed towards him. He would have thought it was Kaname, but the smell wasn't rich enough. Wasn't... dark enough.

"Are you okay?"

Female, mid-twenties, possibly on a hiking trip. Her voice was frantic and worried, but she cautiously took a few steps forward. Not hurrying like someone who was facing a -human- that was obviously ill. She knew, though not aware of this, that something was off with Zero. Something was unnatural, and something that wasn't normal was pounding throughout his body.

And at the moment, as a small ribbon of fear weaved through her, she smelled amazing.

"Do you need me to call some-" the woman started, screaming as Zero lunged for her. Zero had really thought he would have been able to to get her. Even after she had turned to run, and especially when she had tripped, feet betraying her.

But before he had even gotten within five feet of the poor girl, something hit him, causing him to yelp as he fell. Instead of _just_ falling and hitting the ground though, he rolled, hissing as the thing that had hit him rolled with him. Zero's eyes widened in relief as he realized who it was, anger and fury fading immediately.

"Zero, calm down," Kaname sighed, easily restraining Zero when his arms darted up, aiming to pull him close so he could get to the brunette's neck. Zero just licked his lips nervously, tasting his own blood again, and looking over to where Kaname was pointing. The girl -he had forgotten about her- stared at them with wide, fearful eyes, and was leaning against a tree shivering. "You've created a problem," the brunette said, his velvet voice startling the girl

"Kuran," Zero growled when the vampire started to push away from him.

"Stay-!"

Zero didn't allow Kaname to finish what he was going to say. Instead he grabbed the brunette's wrist and pulled him back down, not even hesitating to dig into the pale neck the second it was within range. As Kaname's blood gushed into his mouth, the indescribable taste exploding on his tongue, he flipped their positions so that he straddled the surprised vampire. Zero moaned softly, taking in longer and greedier gulps of the others life.

He hadn't been aware of it the first time, and had been mostly confused, making it so he hadn't truly experienced. But as Kaname's blood rushed into him, the thick, warm liquid sliding wonderfully down his burning throat, he shuddered. The world around him faded until it was just him, only Kaname's blood being the thing that he kept with him. Not even the solid body beneath him, weakly struggling to get away, didn't fully process.

"Zero... Zero, enough..." Kaname coughed, his resistance growing weaker.

Zero just moaned again, adoring the growing warmth that spread throughout his body, making it burn pleasantly with the need for more.

"Zero, you've taken enough," Kaname tried again, resorting to prying him off, but Zero stuck to him like a leech.

_Like a leech... _

Zero pulled away and scrambled across the ground, disgust and horror suddenly replacing the previous warmth.

He was a leech...

Zero's eyes locked onto the girl, wondering if he had gotten her, too. She sat with her knees to her chest, tears streaming down her face and her body shaking. No bite marks ruined the visible skin. He may not have bitten her but he had caused that reaction in her. He had done something she'd never forget.

"I'm sorry..." Zero muttered, putting his head in his hands as he tried to calm down.

"Zero..."

He ignored it. Zero wasn't ready to face the other vampire.

"Zero, don't ignore me because you think I need to comfort you... I need you to help me."

He looked up this time, noticing how awful Kaname's voice sounded. He meet flashing, crimson eyes that seemed feverish against Kaname's pale skin, which was even paler than it usually was. His hand was against the side of his neck, red with the blood that had escaped before the puncture wounds had healed.

"It's either you or her," Kaname said softly. Zero knew what he meant, and had opened his mouth to protest. "I'll have more control with you, but I might kill her," he added.

"W-what are you-" the girl squeaked, only to be interrupted by Zero.

"Only from my wrist," Zero said, pushing himself up and walking over to Kaname with grace he didn't know he possessed.

"You'd freak out if it came from your neck so I guess it's the only way," the brunette agreed, smiling weakly as Zero sat down, pulling his head to his lap with a sigh and holding out his arm. He looked from Kaname's pale face to the girl, meeting her eyes and holding her gaze as Kaname's teeth sank into his wrist, fangs easily piercing the small veins. He knew he had made some noise, but couldn't identify it as panic rushed and surged through him. Zero resisted the urge to pull away, his energy dropping to the point that he lost consciousness for not the first time that week when Kaname pulled away.

*.*.*

Zero didn't want to wake up, and when he did he had enough sense to not move. He was curled up under the familiar weight of a heavy comforter, but there was an unfamiliar weight across his shoulders. Not unwelcome, just unfamiliar. He ignored it though, and just curled closer to whatever was beside him. Something warm and solid, something perfectly comfortable.

His eyes only snapped open when he felt the rise and fall of a chest.

_Kuran? _Zero thought, eyes widening as the sharp features came into focus. The brunette was still asleep, his whole body relaxed, yet still slightly tense as he held Zero close to him. Kaname's lips were parted slightly as he slept, his hair falling in his face. _Why did he kiss me...? _Zero wondered, managing to get his hand between them and trail his first finger along the other mans bottom lip, admiring how soft it felt beneath his finger. He hadn't really had time to think about it before, but now that he did he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Hey..." Kaname murmured sleepily, peering at him through slitted eyes and making Zero jerk his hand away by nipping at his finger.

"What-"

"Why are you so reckless?" the vampire sighed, pulling the surprised Zero closer to him. "Why would you sneak -no, _break _into my room for that gun?"

"It's your fault for leaving it out in the open like that..." Zero murmured, knowing that Kaname could hear how fast his heart was beating. He didn't like it. He didn't like how close Kaname was, and how badly he wanted those lips against his.

The very same lips that had been the result of his mothers death. His family's death. It was sick!

"I suppose that's true, but I don't remember leaving it out in the open," Kaname chuckled, then he buried his face in Zero's hair and pulled him even closer. There was hardly even a centimeter of space between them. "You really piss me off..."

"I am so very sorry," Zero apologized, putting as much sarcasm into his voice as he could. He pushed at the brunette's shoulders, but his attempts where useless.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Kaname laughed, pulling away so that he could meet Zero's glare evenly. "You're just so defiant. I'm not used to it, and it gets... tiresome."

"The we're even," Zero growled, finally managing to break away from the vampire. He rolled over onto his side, already missing the security he had previously felt, then noticed he wasn't in his room. He was in Kaname's.

Kaname had a canopy bed, the dark curtains drawn together making the inside of the large bed dark and warm. It looked as if it were dark in the room anyway, at least as far as Zero could tell since he only had a small slit in the curtain to look through.

"You deserve a worry free day, Zero," Kaname sighed, strong arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him back again. Zero fought the initial urge to sink back into Kaname's chest and sleep again. "You've been obsessing over your past and nothing you can do can change it..." he added. Zero jumped a little when he felt the vampire's soft lips against his neck, but relaxed when he realized there was no ulterior motive.

"Why did you do it?" Zero asked softly. "That's what I want to know."

Kaname was quiet for a long moment before he sighed and turned Zero's head so that he looked at him.

"My pride had been wounded, and Ichiru and yourself were dangerous," he said softly. "When your pride is questioned you have a need to prove yourself, and I would easily send the world to Hell in order to protect mine," he chuckled softly. "You and Ichiru were the perfect opportunity to fix it."

Zero opened his mouth to respond, to ask more, but Kaname silenced him, pressing his lips against his. Zero froze, whatever he had been about to say being swallowed as the kiss deepened. He was fully aware of what was going on this time, and shivered as the brunette's tongue slipped past his parted lips. The warm muscle thoroughly explored his mouth and clashed with his own tongue every so often.

His body reacted instantly, turning so that his chest met Kaname's. Zero didn't know what had gotten into him and he knew he would regret everything later, but he still urged the brunette on, moaning softly as Kaname moved to his neck.

"You're so cute," Kaname snickered, his breath hot against his neck as his hand slid under Zero's shirt to run across the skin. He gasped softly as the other man pinched a nipple briefly, pain intertwining with pleasure. He moved his legs up instinctively as Kaname shifted so that he rested on top of him, though because Zero had moved his legs just so, Kaname ended up between them.

_What am I doing? _Zero wondered as he let Kaname slip his shirt over his head and kiss him again. His hand flew to his mouth, eyes snapping open in surprise, when Kaname moved to his neck again. This time, he nipped and kissed newer areas, but one particular spot sent an unexpected wave of pleasure through him.

"Oh no you don't," Kaname scolded, pushing up and pinning both arms above Zero's head. "I won't have you holding back on me," he snickered, returning to the same spot and nibbling at it. Zero bit into his lip, but the small moan still escaped him. Everywhere the brunette touched seemed to burn and left him aching for more.

Zero was blushing fiercely, his breathing coming in shallow gasps, by the time he reached down and tugged at Kaname's shirt.

"What is it?" the brunette asked innocently, pausing his ministrations to look Zero in the eye. "I won't know if you don't tell me," he added.

"Bastard..." Zero growled, feeling his face grow redder.

"How unromantic..." Kaname sighed, pushing himself up and quickly removing the unwanted shirt.

His chest was just as pale as the rest of him, and his stomach was flat, perfectly toned. Just as Zero had thought, Kaname wasn't overly muscled, but the muscles he had were obvious, easily and smoothly rolling under his skin as he moved. Though he looked strong, it wasn't even a glimpse of the iron-like strength he really possessed.

Zero was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he suddenly felt cool air against his legs. Vampiric speed and strength really worked in Kaname's favor for the situation, as the brunette had just proven.

"Kaname, what are you-!" he started, yelping when the vampire grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, then gripped his arm and pulling him upright so he was sitting in Kaname's lap.

"That's the first time you've called me by my first name..." Kaname said softly, arching an eyebrow. Zero blushed, finding himself unable to look away from the crimson orbs.

"Have you ever... controlled me?" Zero suddenly asked, surprising them both.

"What?" Kaname breathed, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Have you ever..." Zero tried again, moving one hand from the brunette's shoulder and gesturing to his head. "Made me think something or do something?" he asked.

Would Kaname tell him if he had? If he _was_? His father had talked to him about it, well, a small explanation and warning during the time _they _had come. That he should never look the creature in the eye. And eye contact was something that happened often with Kaname.

"Only once," Kaname finally admitted, then rushed on as Zero's eyes widened. "But that was when you had your first hunger pains and freaked out," he explained. "It was only to calm you down and it was only that one time."

"And I didn't even realize it..." Zero muttered, then frowned and pushed away from the brunette. Kaname grabbed his ankle as he tried to roll out of the bed and jerked him back, landing on top of him and pinning him down with his body weight.

_He's so much heavier than he looks_, Zero thought, grunting as he tried to push the other man off of him.

"_Only_ that one time. I would never make you do anything like this, or make you feel anything," he growled, glaring down at Zero. "I wouldn't gain anything, any satisfaction, from doing so anyway," he added, tone much softer. Zero glared at the dark curtains of the bed, his jaw clenched stubbornly. "You're in control of your mind and your body, Zero. I have no part in it," Kaname chuckled, running his hand lightly down his side as if to prove his point.

"Bastard...!" Zero gasped as the cold hand kept going lower, a finger trailing along the elastic line of his underwear.

"How can I not tease you when you react so beautifully?" Kaname asked, kissing his jaw lightly. Zero shivered and gripped Kaname's shoulders as his fingers ran, just as lightly as his kisses, down even lower, brushing his clothed length for just a moment.

_Damned pervert_, Zero thought, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as more pressure was applied to that same spot.

_But you're not any better, Kiryu. You're enjoying it aren't you? _

Zero hated that side of his thoughts. The side that always offered the facts he didn't want to acknowledge.

He yelped when cool air suddenly hit his half erect cock, confusing him for a moment before he realized that Kaname had managed to slid his underwear down to his knees while he had been stuck in his thoughts.

"D-Don't...!" Zero gasped, trying to wiggle out from under the vampire.

" 'Don't' what?" Kaname asked, hands running everywhere except the one place Zero's body seemed to want the most.

His body was burning, the spots Kaname touched leaving behind a slight tingling sensation and adding to the unfamiliar feeling of pleasure. He was both scared and intrigued.

"Don't touch- Ah!" Zero tried, but his voice broke when slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, thumb teasing the flushed head. His body reacted immediately, arching up into the brunette's touch, his voice also betraying him.

He couldn't do it. The realization was so achingly clear. Zero _wanted _what Kaname was giving him, but the small part that didn't just... exploded.

"Kaname... stop," he breathed, one hand darting out to grab the brunette's wrist. "_Please_," he tried, giving Kaname what he hoped was a pained look. It's hard to say no to something when you also wanted to scream yes.

Kaname stopped immediately, concern and worry filling the blood red depths.

"Zero..." Kaname started, pushing off of him but not completely releasing him. The other man pulled Zero towards him, letting him curl up and press his face into his shoulder.

"I can't..." Zero muttered.

"Zero... I'll tell you something if you promise you won't run off..." Kaname started cautiously, his tone suggesting that this had nothing to do with they had just been doing. "You have to stay here, okay?" he added. Zero frowned, confused, but nodded slowly. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Remember that I'm only going to tell you this to offer you some peace in your thoughts," Kaname said.

"Just tell me!" Zero growled, pulling back and lightly punching Kaname's chest. The vampire just smirked and caught his wrist, bringing it to his lips and kissing his palm. The gesture made Zero blush softly, the action more intimate than his pervious kisses. When he finally spoke though, Zero paled.

"Your brother, Ichiru, he's... alive... but I don't think you'll be able to see him," Kaname started. "Only because I don't know where he is, where to even begin, I just know that he's alive."

"Ichiru is alive...?" Zero repeated, his mind suddenly blank. He tried to lunge out of the bed, even though he knew if Kaname had no information he had no way to find his twin in the first place. Doing something though seemed to be what he could do, and that was just run. Kaname didn't allow him that chance though, and quickly had him pinned just as easily as he had before.

"_Sleep_, Zero," Kaname growled softly. "We'll talk about this later, I'll help you find him if that's really what you want. I _promise_."

* * *

A/N= Lol, yea I so just didn't do that lemon :P Do not worry, I have my own reasons! You'll love it then when I do do a full one ^^

I have this question for those 'guests' who read this story, stories in general, and manage to know when I update:

HOW DO YOU KNOW?! How do you MANAGE?! I don't understand this, yet it's probably incredibly obvious. Theres always at least one person who reviews my story for every chapter the day of an update, never after, so how do you do it? Tell me your ways~

Responses~

**Strawberry Sauce- **He found Zero~ And Rido is actually going to have a part in this, his time hasn't come yet (Basically the whole thing when Zero spit on him in the~ Second chapter? was kind of a thing to say: yea, he's insulted he'll be back, though that's not why he's coming back)

**Meagan28- **There was a reason, though Kaname wasn't the one who left it out. We have another man in the house, a certain mischievous blond who will not be named ;D, who is very nosey...

**ben4kevin- **Yagari decided he actually had a heart though and left him in a shed in the middle of the woods away from most human life so he didn't kill anyone (he should have made sure weak little girls weren't running around though, should he have?)

**ShadowsOfPensAndPaper- **I'm gonna let this little bit of information slip, but remember, you didn't hear it from me you heard it from a little birdie ;): Seeing as Kaname is fully capable of scaring the bejesus out of students, I may just do a chapter where I switch POV's to when Kaname is at the Academy, worrying over Zero and finding his little class annoying ;D

Okay, now I shall release some news: Every story I have that is 'in progress' gets updated on the 25th as a little Christmas present. Five stories *sighs* This will be the second updated on the 25th, so be on the look out after you open your presents (supposing you celebrate), eat food, and relax after the long lazy day of so much work (tearing into your gifts is the one effort my lazy writers self will be doing that day... and then stuffing my face with my grandma's cooking *shudders*)

Be excited *smirks*

Now, I'm done with review requests, I feel rather selfish *pouts*, so I will just ask you leave me your love *small smile* I think I would be a very happy little writer hahaha

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	10. Chapter 10-

_10~ _

_"Do you really think Dad is serious about 'vampires'?" he asked, looking over at Ichiru who was lazily drawing in the dirt._

_"Why wouldn't he be?" his twin countered, looking up at him with amusement lighting up his lilac eyes._

_"Well..." he started with a shrug of his shoulders. "I guess it's 'cause I don't like the idea that something so horrible and nasty exits," he said, tilting his head when Ichiru frowned and his gaze became hard._

_" 'Horrible and nasty'?" Ichiru repeated, his voice bordering a wondering tone. "I bet they're not _all _bad," the weaker brother argued._

_"How can you say that?" he exclaimed, staring at Ichiru with wide, horrified eyes. "Dad said they killed to live and that they took joy in doing so!" he hissed. Ichiru just glared and stood up, storming off to the house as he let anger consume him._

_"You don't know anything, Zero!" Ichiru shouted. He sounded wounded and... upset?_

_Had they just fought? And over something so trivial, the other actually standing up for the wrong side._

*.*.*

Zero stared at the wall of Kaname's bedroom, reliving the same memory over and over again. Ichiru's odd behavior that day had been odd and had bothered Zero, but back then he hadn't been conscious enough to understand it. Now his twin's actions did seem slightly suspicious.

Ichiru was alive. But the only way he could be is if he were a vampire as he had been, literally, ripped out of Zero's grasp by one. And he had probably... wanted it. He had _wanted _it to happen.

Zero froze when he felt Kaname's arm drape over his waist, then slowly rolled over to face the brunette only to find him still asleep.

_You're such a bastard_, he thought, taking in the vampires features.

"You look so much nicer when you sleep..." Zero sighed, hesitantly reaching out and poking the relaxed, pale face. He really wanted to know what Kaname knew. The brunette was definitely a lot more compliant when he first woke up, but the walls always went back up when he fully awoke.

Zero supposed they were a lot alike in that area.

"Hey, Kuran," he said, poking the other man's cheek a little harder. "Hey-"

"Kaname-kun~!"

Zero tensed, panic slowly working it's way into him. That had been Kaien's voice. And it was right outside of the bedroom.

And Zero was faintly certain he was still naked.

"Kaname!" he hissed, shaking the brunette when the man outside of the room knocked on the door.

_He sleeps like the dead! _Zero thought, already working on getting out of the bed, but Kaname groaned softly right before hooking a leg around his thigh and pulling him close again. The arm around his waist moved to his stomach, pressing him against the vampire's chest.

"Kaname-kun, why are you sleeping so late?" Kaien called, the door already creaking open. Kaname's eyes snapped open and he turned the struggled Zero, his red eyes proving to be very thoughtful and vivid even though he had just woken up. A devious smirk lit up his sharp features, and the crimson orbs swam mischievously.

"Stay quiet and you won't get caught," he whispered almost inaudibly. It sounded easy enough, but Zero didn't know Kaname had a game planned at that time.

"Kaname-"

"Kaien, what is so important that you must come into my room?" Kaname asked wearily, then gripped a fistful of Zero's hair and kissed him. The vampire's goal immediately clicked and he glared at Kaname, meeting the liquid red eyes evenly.

Kissing back would probably be an idiotic decision but he did so anyway.

"It's about Zero," Kaien started. His form was just barely visible outside of the canopy beds curtain now, but the blond made no move to open them.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now," Kaname said after pulling away. Zero only had that statement to recover before Kaname was back, his attack merciless this time.

"But it's really important," Kaien persisted. Zero hardly recognized it though, his own mind set on staying quiet as the brunette's tongue began a cruel dance with his own. He shuddered when Kaname pulled away and tried to -quietly- regain his breathing and composure.

"I'm not in the mood right now," Kaname growled, though his tone didn't match his face in the least. "_So stubborn_," he mouthed, taking advantage of Zero's surprise and tilting his head up to nip and suck at the one spot just below his ear. Zero reacted as he had the night before as Kaname teased the outrageously sensitive skin, but a hand flew to his mouth this time as he held back the small moans and whimpers. His breathing was labored and will was wearing thin by the time Kaien next spoke.

"It's about Rido as well."

Kaname was out of the bed before Zero could even notice, the door closing being the only thing that snapped him out of his daze.

"That _asshole_!" Zero growled, fumbling for his clothes then hurrying out of the room after dressing. Kaname and Kaien weren't in the jointing room, and as Zero wandered through the rest of the house he realized they were probably tucked away in one of the locked rooms.

_More secrets? _Zero wondered, pacing the living room restlessly only fifteen minutes later. _And about Rido and I no less! _he fumed silently. Ichiru now Rido?

His life at the institution had been saner than the life Kaname had thrown him in.

Questions whirled through his mind. Questions Zero was piecing together and answering himself. Rido had to be a vampire. And if he was really a relative of Kamame, a Pureblood at that! Then Rido's threat. His mentioning "Level D" implied that he _knew_. And Zero was pretty sure he was a Level D so that had to be directed at him.

Rido's threat seemed so much more serious now.

_I'll kill him_, Zero decided.

"You have the most interesting reactions, Zero..."

Zero whirled around, panic flaring through him as he met two mismatched eyes.

_Rido? _

"Your expressions when you were pacing? They were constantly changing, and to such different emotions from the last!" Rido snickered, his blue and red eyes glittering coldly. "So... thoughtful and emotional," he whispered.

"How did you-"

"Do you think I wouldn't know where my very own nephew resided?" Rido asked, arching an eyebrow in faux amusement. "I think the _real_ problem here is you, Zero," he sighed. "You've been a very bad boy, haven't you? A patient running away with his very own therapist!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I blame Kaname though," the older man continued, waving a hand in dismissal. "It's just _just _you that puzzles me. Kaname risking his own human persona for a Level D? Not that I have any room to talk, I have one myself, but I would certainly never risk my neck for him," he scoffed.

_So annoying_, Zero thought tuning out as Rido kept talking.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what the vampire had wanted. As soon as Zero had shifted his attention, Rido was behind him. One hand was tangled in his hair, jerking his head back and to the side to expose his neck, while his free arm wrapped around his waist like a snake, vampiric strength keeping Zero from successfully struggling.

"If you make any noise to alert Kaname or the idiotic hunter, I will snap your neck like a twig and get away with it," he hissed in his ear when Zero opened his mouth.

Even if the brunette's previously cheerful demeanor had been fake, the sudden change still stunned Zero.

"You have such a pretty little neck," Rido sighed, his breath hot against his neck. Zero jerked, trying to get away, when he felt the older mans lips brush against the fragile skin. He knew Rido could sense the fear that pounded through him, but that thought did little to help and only seemed to intensify it.

The fear turned to horror when Rido laughed. It was low, cold, and emotionless and brought on chills that shoot Zero to his core.

"You're his play thing, too?" Rido exclaimed, the amusement in his tone genuine and clear this time. Zero grunted when he felt the grip in his hair tighten. "Not only are you his slave, and by the the puncture wounds on your wrist his food source, you're Kaname's _whore_?"

"Rido?" Zero started softly, feeling nothing change in the vampire. That couldn't have been possible though, he had to be feeling something right then, he just had to be good at hiding his emotions.

"...Yes?"

"Are all Kuran's _bastards_?" he asked, grunting the last word as he dug his elbow into Rido's stomach. Rido let go of him in surprise and pain, giving Zero the opportunity to turn around and knee him in the same place. "So persistent!" he breathed, knocking the Pureblood's feet from under him and kicking him once more. He quickly dug through his pockets, praying the pocket knife would still be there.

Relief took over when he felt the familiar chilled hilt of the knife.

"I bet you were one of the ones there that night," Zero snapped, quickly pinning Rido beneath him and digging the four inch blade into his stomach, smiling when a low, pained groan escaped the mans lips. "You attacked my family," he hissed, twisting the blade sharply.

The smell of blood filled his senses suddenly and made him dizzy for a moment. That moment was what Rido needed to kick Zero off of him and stand up. He carefully pulled the knife from his stomach and tossed it to the side, kneeling down and staring flatly at Zero.

"I told Kaname he should have taken Ichiru when we were about to burn the house. Now I'm glad insisted on you," he said, tone just as flat as his expression. "Ichiru is such a good 'pet'. He does what I tell him, when I tell him, then eagerly accepts his reward," he sighed. "Unlike Kaname, I don't like living with a challenge. I guess you could say being picked by Kaname prolonged your life, because I don't deal with challenges."

_No... _

Rido had Ichiru?

"And, Zero," Rido said, his voice demanding his attention. Zero growled softly, glaring at the vampire as he was forced to look at him by the strong hand gripping his chin. "If you say anything to Kaname about this little encounter... _I'll kill you_."

~.~.~ (Kaname's POV)

"Rido has Ichiru?" Kaname repeated softly, leaning against the door and staring at Kaien, "But I thought Shizuka-"

"Shizuka initially had Ichiru, but when he saw that you had Zero I guess he freaked out and... well you know what he's like when he sees something he wants," Kaien sighed.

"He'll do anything to get it..." Kaname murmured, lost as he thought.

He had been so intent on Zero that night though. A misunderstanding had to be the cause of this.

"But when we attacked, Rido was trying to convince me to get Ichiru, I just said I didn't care and that whatever twin stumbled upon me first, I'd take... Rido wants Zero," Kaname realized with sudden clarity.

"I don't know about that," Kaien chuckled. "I think he _wanted _Zero, but then found Ichiru and let go of Zero when you marked him. Up until you marked Zero I could hardly tell them apart!"

"Rido never wants something then stops," Kaname corrected the hunter. "If anything he's _furious_. Making a mistake like mixing up the brothers? If he wanted Zero then he still wants him now, especially because he messed up."

"But they're both _the _twins. As long as he has one he should be content... unless Ichiru's illness upset him..." Kaien muttered. "But after the change he wouldn't be so sickly!"

It was really annoying. Annoying enough to give Kaname a headache.

_Rido is so troublesome... _he thought, rubbing his eyes and sighing as he thought.

"Zero has more than Ichiru, though. And the fact that _I _was the one who got the stronger twin in general probably killed him." Kaname smirked.

"You're taking this too lightly, Kaname!" Kaien exclaimed, hazel eyes widening in amazement. "Do you understand what will happen if Rido gets both of them!" he hissed.

"He won't _get _both of them," Kaname growled, staring at the blond fiercely.

"Keep that in mind then, Kaname," Kaien countered, staring back through dark, narrowed eyes. "The Kiryu's are a set pair. One doesn't work without the other-"

A faint thump from the floor below and a grunt cut the hunter off. Both of them froze, not even moving a muscle in case they miss something. Sure enough, a small almost inaudible, groan of pain followed.

Kaname was out of the room in a heartbeat, only pausing outside of it and waiting to listen. Complete silence ensued, something even Kaname wasn't used to.

"Kaname-"

"There's nothing..." he murmured, slowly starting to walk down the hallway.

_Maybe Zero fell? Bumped into something? _Kaname wondered. But never had the house been so quiet.

"I'll go check on Zero," he told Kaien, picking up his pace.

"Zero's back?"

"Since last night," Kaname answered, his smirk unseen by the hunter.

As Kaname quickly slipped down the stairs, sound finally hit him. Though still not much of it. Just the tick of a clock and faint movement from the living room.

"Zero?" he called softly, peering around the corner into the small room. "Zero!" he exclaimed, alarm hitting him when he saw the silverette leaning against the wall, eyes wide and glaze over. The sound of his voice being called must have brought him back, as he had shaken himself and his lilac eyes had become focused and alert. "What happened?" Kaname asked, hurrying over to him to help him up. Once he was within the boys line of sight, Zero froze.

_What has gotten into him? _he wondered. When Zeero finally relaxed and shakily stood up, suspicion replaced his alarm.

"I fell," Zero said, but the vague explanation was an obvious lie.

Something had shaken him up. As soon as he had registered Kaname he had relaxed, but fear and anxiousness had weaved through him during the time he didn't recognize him.

"Zero, don't lie to me. What really happened?" Kaname asked, catching the young hunter's arm as he tried to walk away. Zero just shrugged him off and looked away, eyes revealing absolutely nothing. _Containing _nothing. The lilac pools had an unnatural lack of energy and were devoid of any emotion.

"I really just tripped and fell, Kaname," Zero sighed. Kaname narrowed his eyes, quickly growing tired of Zero's poor excuse.

"I need you to stop wandering around the development," Kaname sighed, deciding to change the subject. There was no use arguing with him over something he obviously wasn't willing to talk about.

"You're saying I can't walk around anymore?" Zero shouted, his eyes wide with horror and disbelief and finally filling the blank features.

"Yes."

"Why-!"

"Because Rido is after you," Kaname said sheepishly. It would make things worse if he were to really hide things from Zero, so he would give him small details.

Leaving out the bigger ones wouldn't cause too much trouble as long as Zero didn't find out.

"So Rido really is after me..." the silverette murmured, leaning agaisnt the wall. Kaname arched an eyebrow, waiting for Zero to realize his mistake. Hardly five seconds later Zero groaned in frustration. "I didn't just say that and you didn't just hear that."

"How exactly do you know about that?" Kaname growled.

"Is it because I spit on him?" Zero asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

It worked for a moment.

"You _spit _on Rido?" Kaname questioned, giving him a small, amazed, smile.

"Yes..."

Rido had probably been livid.

"You still haven't answered my original question," Kaname sighed, giving Zero a heavily guarded look. Zero stared at him, chewing on his bottom lip (something that completely enticed Kaname though he ignored the urge to do anything) with his eyebrows drawn together as he thought.

"We just spoke," he finally sighed with a flat glare that admitted defeat. "He was just in here," the hunter elaborated, then held up a pale hand, fingers stained with drying blood.

Kaname stared at the bloodied hand in amazement. He hadn't even smelled the blood...

"You..." he started, doubt replacing the previous amazement. Zero couldn't have _killed _Rido.

"I stabbed him in the stomach, but I didn't kill him," Zero said simply, giving his hand a look of disgust before letting it fall back to his side.

"You spit _and _stabbed Rido?"

_He's so rash and idiotic- no, _oblivious, he thought.

"Yeah... I also found out he has Ichiru," Zero replied dryly. Kaname winced. That had been the one thing he had wanted to hide from Zero at all costs for as long as possible.

"Zero, you need to let Ichiru-"

"No!" the hunter shouted suddenly. "He's all I have left, Kaname!" he exclaimed, eyes wide with anger and pain. Kaname stepped forward and gripped Zero's face in his hands, thumbs stroking his cheekbones in a weak effort to calm in.

"Rido turned Ichicru. He's gone, Zero. Rido's essence fills him, and his essence is overpowering. The only thing left of Ichiru is his body and voice, and that is something that you cannot deal with if he has Rido's teachings filling his head," he started softly, but Zero didn't give him the chance to continue.

"You're lying," he spat, quickly pulling away and glaring at him.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this. Or as creepy," Kaname sighed, his words obviously confusing Zero. "He laughed as Rido changed him..." he murmured as an afterthought.

It had been the freakiest thing he had ever seen. Kaname had watched from the woman's room, horrified, as Shizuka plucked Ichiru from Zero's small hands like a snack. Ichiru's face had been filled with delight, unseen by Zero, and his acting had been incredible as he had reassured Zero. Moments later, just seconds before Zero had slipped into the room Kaname had been in, Rido had snatched Ichiru from Shizuka and dragged him off.

While he _laughed_.

"He wanted this life, Zero," Kaname said, his voice stronger. "And Rido gave it to him. Because it was Rido who gave it to him, and raised him as a vampire, whatever 'innocence' you had seen in Ichiru is... gone," he added softly.

"But that's-"

"From now on you stay with me," he decided, offering Zero a smile when he stared at him, disbelief clear on his features. "You don't go anywhere without me or Kaien. In fact, you'll even come to the Academy with me," he explained, the smile turning slightly cold. "You can be a live example of what they're learning."

"But-"

"You can help out with the classes," Kaname continued, leaning forward so his face was just mere inches from the silverette's. "You'll be the example," he chuckled, taking advantage of Zero's surprise and placing a quick, chaste kiss on his lips before turning and walking away. "I have a class to supervise tonight, so clean yourself up and make sure you find away to hide the hickeys!"

Now he could officially worry.

* * *

A/N- Happy holidays~

And HOLY FUCK RIDO AND ICHIRU?!

Wanna know something really weird?

I ship Rido/Ichiru

I don't even know how the hell that happened. I'm just writing the beginning of this out and I thought, "Do I REALLY want Shizuka to be Ichiru's 'master'? Nah..."

And thus! The Rido/Ichiru was born! Even though I don't think anybody ships them! (Rido and Zero, yes. I've seen fics with them/heard of them, they're very unloved apparently, but I think the ship that needs the most love is Rido/Ichiru xD)

Responses~

**ShadowsOfPensAndPaper- **Is your Christmas 10x better? IT SHOULD BE CUZ I WENT THROUGH HELL TO GET THIS CHAPTER TYPED OUT. Okay, that's a lie. I SUFFERED and WORRIED for a week and prayed I'd get a laptop for Christmas (I got one for Christmas xD My moms computer died and the charger broke so I had no internet access. If Santa hadn't pulled through there would be no update~ haha) And of course Zero loves being molested, but that brings up a question;

If you like it does it count as molestation?

**xSonya- **Oh had to have tons of restraint. TONS OF THE STUFF (I don't have restraint :D) And I probably would have gone further with it (penetration but not with the one thing that counts~ *snickers*) had I not really really wanted to do what I have planned ;P

**HoldOnAngel- **JESUS CHRIST WOMAN CALM DOWN! I gave a smut estimation in SUR, so I guess I shall do one in this so you can cool your jets;

How this "smut estimation works"- I plan out chapters in my head (Not FULL chapters, just ideas that will fit in a chapter length). But the chapter number I come up with doesn't mean thats what it will BE. It could change *shrugs*

Chapters you have to wait for- 2 chapters ^^ You know what, no this is an absolute number. TWO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL YOU GET YO SMUT **HOLDONANGEL **

Until next time~

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	11. Chapter 11- Revelations

_11- Revelations _

Zero stared blankly at the door for his room, curled up snugly in his still unfamiliar bed. He had managed to convince Kaname to let him stay at the house, using Yuki's reappearance and Kaien's presence as an excuse. But the vampire was still planning on taking a half day to get back to him to 'protect' his 'property'.

He groaned at the thought and rolled onto his stomach, trying to focus on other things besides Kaname. But that would be hard to achieve considering Kaname seemed to be the only thing to actually think about. Though thinking about him _could_ help, Zero still hated letting the man prance through not only his life, but his mind.

But there was one thing Zero hated the most; his _feelings _for the vampire.

He may have grown up in a mental institution, but Zero wasn't oblivious. He would become overly irritable when Kaname was around and his heartbeat would speed up while his stomach churned nervously. Zero wouldn't go as far as saying he '_loved_' the brunette though, but he was positive he felt _something _that wasn't all that negative for him.

_This is not good at all~ _he groaned inwardly, burying his face in the pillows.

His life was being threatened by a crazed, bloodthirsty, vampire -who had helped kill his family and had his brother-, and there Zero was; worrying over how he felt about the same vampire's nephew. And he hated himself for it. Zero found himself attracted to the very same vampire that he had actually watched kill his mother, and then suffer from his bite.

He _felt _for the being that ruined his life.

Zero was trying to do everything Doctor Jane had told him to do; acknowledge and accept the problem. He had acknowledged it, but just couldn't accept it.

At the thought of Doctor Jane, a strong wave of guilt washed over him. He had killed her simply by draining her. Zero still remembered what she had looked like; horrified, even in death, and _angry. _

And he didn't even remember doing it!

Zero growled softly when his door cracked open and a small voice floated in, interrupting his mental chaos.

"Zero~"

"Go away, Yuki," Zero snapped, though his voice was muffled due to the pillows.

He really couldn't stand her now.

"Kaien sent me to check up on you, so I can't," Yuki argued. Zero grunted when she almost threw herself on the bed beside him. "Why do you hate me so much now?" she sighed.

"I don't hate anyone... Except Kuran," Zero lied flatly, turning his head to meet the chocolate brown eyes.

"Eh~ But you aren't as friendly as you were before!" the girl exclaimed, already large eyes widening.

Zero narrowed his eyes and growled, "Things aren't the same as they were before." Really, he didn't hate Yuki, but he had realized she certainly wasn't anywhere near to what he had thought she was. "Yuki, I really don't want to talk right now."

"You really do though," Yuki protested, her jaw set stubbornly. "Maybe not with me, but with somebody. You're one who always needs to talk, you just don't know how," she added.

He hated how she was (half) right.

"Don't go 'Doctor Yuki' on me," he snapped, rolling over to the other side of the bed. When Yuki spoke again he could practically hear her smirk.

"Then talk to your current doctor, he'll be much more helpful."

Zero ignored her quip and waited for the door to click shut after she had gotten up.

Boredom hit then, overcoming Zero easily. He was bored and hungry, and these were two things that just didn't mix well. Especially for him.

Groaning, he pushed himself up from the bed and wandered out of his room several minutes later, blinking wearily at the sudden light change. He had been hoping to get to the kitchen without any distractions, but walking through the living room proved to be the wrong decision.

"Ah~ Sleeping Beauty has woken! You sleep like the dead, Zero-chan," Kaien teased from the spot. "Pardon the pun." Zero frowned at the nickname and the unnecessary addition.

He decided to ignore the blond's comment, instead focusing on the person Kaien was draped across.

"Yagari?" he asked in disbelief. The older man looked exhausted, but Zero had a feeling it had more to do with Kaien than anything else.

"Such a relief to see you alive and..." Yagari paused, eyes locking onto his neck for a moment before he growled, "and well..."

Zero had forgotten about the hickeys.

"Give him a break, Yagari. Lord knows we've been in that situation many a time," Kaien purred, rolling onto his back so the back of his head was in the other hunters lap.

"I didn't need to know that..." Zero mumbled, slowly walking towards the kitchen door.

"There are a lot of things you don't need to know, but you do~" Kaien sang softly, reaching up to tug at Yagari's hair, but his hand was swatted away. "But we must focus on why you're down here after being locked up in your room all day."

"If you're hungry you won't find anything until Kaname gets back," Yagari said, tone otherwise empty if you could ignore the suppressed annoyance. Zero's face flushed at the comment and he glared at the older hunter.

"Just because I'm a vampire means I can't eat real food now?" he spat, daring Yagari to challenge him.

"Zero, it provides no satisfaction and may make you feel hungrier if you eat a normal serving," Kaien explained. "Kaname will be here in around thirty minutes, so just wait for him."

"I'm sick of blood!" Zero snapped, ignoring the fact that he sounded like a child complaining about leftovers.

"No, you're sick of relying on Kaname," Yagari corrected. "There's a difference."

Zero glared at him, unable to figure out his logic. How could he actually like blood? He felt sick at the thought of having to actually live off of it for the rest of his life! And his dependence on Kaname made things so much more worse.

"Yagari, please," Kaien sighed with a roll of his eyes. "We are Hunters, not vampires, so we couldn't possibly know what one would be feeling... _Especially _Zero." Both Zero and Yagari opened their mouths to speak, but Kaien continued quickly. "If you're hungry you can try the soup I have on the stove, just make sure you don't eat a lot of it and get to Kaname when he gets back."

Zero nodded in thanks and made his way to the small kitchen. Fortunately, it was lacking Yuki, and he was able to retrieve his soup peacefully.

But he knew he would have to wait for Kaname. Especially when his stomach churned angrily when he thought of consuming something other than blood.

~.~.~ _(Kaname's P.O.V.) _

"I don't have time, Takuma," Kaname sighed, meeting his friends gaze wearily.

"You can't just leave!" Takuma protested. Kaname sighed and stared at him for a few tense moments before responding.

"I can't stay the whole day for your class for awhile, I'm very busy, Ta-"

"What happened?" the blond interrupted, his gaze cold and stern.

For a moment, the thought of telling Takuma anything was completely out of the question. But Takuma was very close to him, and hated Rido almost as much as he did. So it couldn't help to tell him a little... Could it?

"I found my Hunter Twin," he started slowly. It wasn't as if Takuma didn't know that story, everyone did, but not everyone knew they were still alive. "When I started working at that hospital, he was assigned to me as a patient."

Takuma's eyes were wide, and his lips were parted in amazement and maybe even awe.

"I thought you killed every last Kiryu," he murmured. "You said you made sure every single Kiryu was killed! That you, Rido, and Shizuka got rid of them!" he hissed, expression becoming one of frustration and anger.

Kaname's hands darted out, cupping Takuma's cheeks to calm him before saying, "I honestly thought I did, but Rido got one and I stumbled across the other. When I bit Zero I thought he was the weaker link and would just run off and die!" Kaname felt sick at the memory. He couldn't believe he had tried to kill Zero, and it wouldn't even be an option now even if it were to save his own life.

"Rido has the other?" Takuma exclaimed. "This is bad... This is _really _bad," he muttered.

"Kaien and I are working on fixing it," Kaname tried. He knew Takuma would demand to help and instantly regretted telling him.

"I'll keep this from Aido if you let me help," the blond said, his words already having been predicted. "I can watch him or something when you can't. In case you've forgotten, you're still a therapist."

Kaname cringed at the thought before responding. "I don't know how that's going to work out. I haven't even gotten a call about my 'missing patient'." That really did strike him as odd. As Zero's 'doctor' he should have been alerted, maybe even suspected if Rido had stepped in. But so far he had seen nothing on the news and had received no calls. And with Jane's body being found, mutilated basically, that should have really alerted a lot of people.

"Don't you go in tomorrow? It'd be suspiscious if you didn't show up, so just feign surprise. I know you can do that," Takuma shrugged. "You can't just disappear."

_He has a point_, Kaname thought.

"Fine, you can watch him," he agreed, grabbing his coat and starting towards the classrooms door. "But you can't expect him to be too happy about having a vampiric babysitter."

Takuma gave him a bright smile and assured, "I'll be able to handle your Level D."

*.*.*

When Kaname stepped into the warm house, the first thing he heard was Yagari, followed by Kaien. Both sounded frustrated, Yagari more so than Kaien, which intrigued him. Yagari being there in general struck his curiosity.

As he moved forward to investigate, Yagari was cut off with Kaien's worried and rushed order, "Kaname, if that's you, you need to be upstairs with Zero _now_! He's hungry-"

"Really hungry, Kaname!" Yagari added. "We had to lock him in his room!"

Kaname was up the stairs and unlocking the door to Zero's room in a second only to be met with the hunters weight hitting him as he stepped in. He grunted and placed his hands firmly on Zero's hips, forcing him off and at arms length.

"Calm down, Zero," Kaname tried calmly, meeting the silverette's wild gaze. He was still trying to understand what had gotten Zero so worked up considering he had practically just fed. There was no way he could feel starved in just over twenty-four hours. "Breathe, Zero," he said softly, trying to soothe the overwhelming emotions the other boy had coursing through him himself as he said it.

Slowly, Zero's breathing slowed and his eyes glazed over as he relaxed. Once he was sure, Kaname led him over to the bed and sat him down, kneeling in front of him to meet the hazy gaze levelly.

"What happened?" he asked slowly, needing rather than wanting to know what had happened. There was no way to say what had caused the sudden hunger, but there was no doubt in his mind that Rido had a part in it.

"I got hungry," Zero mumbled. He frowned then continued. "So I went down for some soup, got hungrier, and tried to get Yagari... Then they locked me in here... I didn't mean to, Kuran, I was just so hungry~" he groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Kaname had opened his mouth to try and comfort him, but Zero's hands were suddenly in his hair, jerking his head back painfully.

And then he bit.

"Ah! Zero, you- you missed!" Kaname exclaimed, pain flaring in his neck as sharp teeth sunk into the skin. But Zero had completely missed the artery in his desperation. "Damn it, _you missed_!" he shouted again, closing his eyes as he shoved away from the hungry vampire.

Zero growled and pulled him back, maneuvering so he had Kaname pinned beneath him.

"Won't happen again," he hissed, burying his teeth into his neck and hitting the vein this time.

But it still _hurt_.

Kaname panted, neck throbbing, as Zero drank. He hated the feeling in the first place, but the new pain made it unbearable. He breathed a small sigh of relief when the silverette pulled away suddenly, but still ran his fingers through the silky strands as silent sobs shook the hunters body.

"How do you live like this?" Zero asked, his voice soft and fingers digging into Kaname's shoulders.

"I've never known another way, so I'm afraid I can't answer that," Kaname replied quietly.

"I hate you so much, Kuran," Zero whispered, easily surprising Kaname when his lips were suddenly against his. Kaname just smirked after a moment. The emotion that radiated off of the younger male was nowhere near 'hate'.

Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Kaname cupped the pale cheek in his hand and closed his eyes as he slipped his tongue into Kaname's mouth, exploring what was still slightly unfamiliar. The small moan he was rewarded with urged him on and he ran his hands down the slender body, shivering with delight when the silverette tugged at his hair lightly.

Pulling away and running his lips along Zero's tear streaked face, Kaname whispered, "I want you..."

"Then take me."

* * *

A/N- Oh my Jesus, Kiss-chan has updated! *crickets chirp* Okay~ then...

Special thanks to **PeachyQ73**, she really helped with it. I was originally going to do the whole Academy thing, but that was too... I don't know, that's for a later date I guess, and this way gives you guys a lemon ^^ BUT, this lemon is not just any special treat, it's critical to the movement of this story *chuckles*

Responses~

**Celestriz- **I was actually planning on doing that, not exactly like that (Kaname being a supervisor over Takuma's class, introducing *coughs* That's for later chapters, da? ;3), of course, but that will be happening. Though... maybe not with Zero~ *secretssecrets*

**Lovesucks01- ***cracks knuckles* 'Ere I go for yo reviews~ *clears throat* Yuki is actually... um... irritating because that's how I see her, but I'm starting to feel like a lot of people may think I'm belittling her, which I am, so I am currently in the process of working on bringing more value to her character ^^ I mean, really, she's no threat to Kaname and Zero, and she's another ally for them, so why not use that to the advantage? And I'm glad you like this ^^

**HoldOnAngel- **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED? To not freak out because I totally just left a lemon cliffy :3 Next chapter, love, next chapter~

**bubble-chan93- **Wait, Yagari's a manipulator?! :o I didn't mean for that to happen! I totally don't remember much on this... I just remember what I've covered so far, and need to cover, not the details ^^" Which means I probably completely screwed up Yagari... *sighs* I need to reread this... And as for the tea, well... I'm pretty sure it was in a mug so he couldn't see it *weak logic*

**xSonya- **Whoa, if that was long for you I can't even imagine this *mind explodes for a little bit* I SOWWY~! And I shall make Rido/Ichiru work *determined* If I can make Ash/Ciel (Ciel being eighteen) work, I can totally do this :3

**ben4kevin- **You! YOU! I just wanted to tell you that your requested fic is in the works and will be updated soon ^^

**Meagan28- **I am definitely going to have to look into that fic ^^

I hope I got everyone, the chapter thing was just really confusing so~ ^^"

(Pardon any misspellings please, I'll look over it when I get the chance ^^)


End file.
